GENOCIDE
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Deus Mortem, kelompok eksekutor di bawah pimpinan Rivaille yang akan membunuh setiap pembelot di kerajaan Sina. Suatu ketika, Sang Raja memerintahkan untuk menghabisi klan Ignis—klan yang memiliki potensi untuk melakukan kudeta. Perintah itu memaksa Rivaille merenggut nyawa seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato di punggungnya—anak yang akan menentukan nasib dunia. [ft. Keikoku Yuki]
1. Night of The Massacre

**GENOCIDE**

_by Shigure __**Haruki **__& Keikoku __**Yuki **_(a collaboration fic)

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M** for _hard plot _and _gore_**| Multi-chapters|**

Maybe OC, OOC, typos, and other faults

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

**Chapter I : Night of The Massacre**

"_Tak peduli seperti apa pun wujudnya, mereka adalah monster dalam wujud manusia."_

**.**

**09.00 a.m. – Shigasina, The Capital**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk bersandar pada tepian sebuah jendela tak berpintu. Memang jendela yang ditempatinya hanya berupa celah besar dari antara sekian banyak tumpukan bebatuan kuno yang keras dan sedikit lembap—tempat untuk mengintai. Tak perlu berharap. Ini menara pengawas, bukan bagian utama istana yang dapat membuat orang berdecak kagum.

Dengan sorot tajamnya, pemuda itu menyisir setiap sudut kota seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ia tampak begitu bersahaja dalam balutan seragam cokelat dan celana putih ditambah aksen syal seperti yang dikenakan para bangsawan. Kedua mata itu hanya terpejam sejenak saat angin yang cukup besar berhembus masuk ke jendela—menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang terpotong sangat pendek dari pangkal hingga setengah kepala. Namun pengawasan itu lagi-lagi tertunda ketika ia terpaksa menoleh pada sebuah sumber suara yang menginterupsi.

"Seperti biasa, Anda tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaan ya, Komandan Rivaille."

Reiner Brauhn muncul dari tangga di ujung ruangan bundar itu. Rambutnya pirang dan tubuhnya tegap dengan dada bidang yang membusung ke depan ketika ia melangkah. Sorot mata yang tak kalah tajam dan garis wajah yang tegas membuatnya sanggup mengintimidasi dengan mudah siapa saja yang melihatnya. Meskipun demikian, pria itu tetap memberikan penghormatan penuh kepada pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari tentara terkuat kerajaan Sina di usianya yang masih terhitung belia," lanjut Reiner setengah memuji.

Rivaille tak menghiraukannya. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatan kecilnya yang monoton—membuat Reiner melangkah mendekat ke arah Rivaille untuk melihat pemandangan apa yang diamati atasannya itu.

"Negara ini selalu damai ya," gumamnya ketika hamparan atap membentang di depannya disertai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan suara yang riuh.

"Ya, terlalu damai sampai tentara hanya sebatas gelar kosong," tukas Rivaille dingin. Reiner tertawa kecil melalui hembusan nafasnya.

"Kecuali kita," balas pria berambut pirang itu, "Divisi istimewa di bawah perintah langsung Sang Perdana Menteri."

Rivaille akhirnya menoleh hanya untuk memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat. Alisnya sedikit naik bersama dengan serangkaian pertanyaan retorik yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang begitu kau banggakan dari sekelompok kecil orang yang tugasnya membunuh di kegelapan malam? Apa merenggut nyawa manusia lain bagimu terdengar sederhana?"

Kali ini Reiner benar-benar tergelak. Ia tak peduli lagi jika terkesan tidak sopan terhadap orang yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi darinya di usia yang masih 22 tahun itu.

"Saya tak menyangka Anda akan mengatakan hal klise seperti itu, Komandan. Di antara semua anggota divisi ini, Anda-lah yang paling banyak menumpahkan darah manusia dan kini Anda pula yang berkata demikian?" ucap Reiner setengah menyindir. Rivaille hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Divisi _Deus Mortem_ bukanlah divisi yang akan kau senangi jika mengetahui 'pekerjaan' yang mereka lakukan selaku anjing kerajaan. Monarki adalah sebuah sistem absolut raksasa dengan akar mencengkeram jantung bumi. Tak heran jika mereka memiliki tangan kanan untuk melenyapkan siapa saja yang merintangi jalan. Itulah yang dilakukan Dot Pixis selama memerintah negara kerajaan Sina. Tak mungkin 30 tahun kepemimpinannya berlangsung tanpa pemberontakkan dari dalam jika ia tidak mempunyai sekelompok elit yang terus beregenerasi.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengomentari hal itu, lebih baik kau poles kemampuan membidikmu yang di bawah rata-rata itu," ujar Rivaille sinis.

"Tentu tidak, saya ke sini untuk memberitahu Anda mengenai panggilan langsung dari Tuan Irvin," balas Reiner santai—mengabaikan hinaan yang baru saja Rivaile tujukan padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa—harus terbiasa—pada tabiat atasannya yang suka mencela itu. Jika tidak, ia mungkin sudah meledak seperti Jean Kirschtein yang dikatai Rivaille seperti anak tikus.

"Apalagi yang mereka mau?" Rivaille mendesah lelah tanpa kehilangan ketenangan di wajahnya.

Ekspresinya memang selalu stabil dengan mimik yang itu-itu juga. Komandan _Deus Mortem_ itu beranjak dari tempatnya semula lalu berjalan keluar menara mendahului Reiner.

"Entahlah. Saya harap mereka punya sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan," Reiner menyeringai seraya mengekor di belakang pimpinannya itu.

**.**

**09.15 a.m. – The Royal Palace **

**.**

Kedua tentara khusus itu berjalan menuju ruangan Perdana Menteri dalam diam. Suara langkah dari sepatu berat yang mereka kenakan terdengar bergema di koridor istana—berketak-ketuk dengan irama yang sama.

Berbeda dengan menara pengawas yang terletak agak jauh di luar istana, bagian utama istana terlihat megah dengan pilar-pilar besar dan langit-langit yang melengkung tinggi. Tirai-tirai merah dari sutra yang terikat rapi terlihat senada dengan dinding bercat putih—bukan dinding batu yang nampak tua dan usang. Terlebih lagi segala perabotan, lukisan, dan ukiran di dalamnya membuat nilai estetika tempat itu melambung tinggi.

Beberapa tentara jaga dan pelayan yang berlalu lalang selalu membungkuk ketika berpapasan dengan kedua orang itu sebagai tanda penghormatan. Pasalnya _Deus Mortem_ adalah divisi yang ditakuti. Keberadaannya di bawah perintah langsung Irvin Smith sang Perdana Menteri menjadikan mereka—terutama Rivaille—sebagai 'orang ketiga' di kerajaan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dapat menebas kepalamu kapan saja saat kau membelot tanpa harus memusingkan hukuman penjara. Divisi yang memiliki otoritas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia terdengar sangat mengerikan, bukan?

Raja tak pernah salah.

Entah sejauh mana frasa itu dapat bertahan jika kenyataan kelam ini terungkap ke permukaan. Mungkin saja frasa itu hanya doktrin untuk mengikat kesetiaanmu pada satu pihak semata. Dunia ini memang tak sebersih yang kau kira.

Rivaille dan Reiner berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu _Oak_ besar berdaun dua. Tanpa mengetuk, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menerobos masuk. Sementara Reiner hanya menaruh tangan di dada sebagai tanda penghormatan sebelum membalikkan tubuh untuk berjaga di luar ruangan.

"Rivaille, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang tak beretika itu," protes Irvin tenang ketika ia memutar kursinya untuk menghadap bawahannya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Pintu ada untuk dibuka," ucap Rivaille sebelum menghenyakkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke salah satu sofa merah marun di ruangan Irvin—membuat si pemilik ruangan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Kesampingkan itu," Irvin bangkit lalu melangkah ke arah sofa. Setelah mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Rivaille, ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang semula ada di tangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Genosida?" Rivaille mengerenyitkan dahi setelah membaca habis tulisan pada kertas-kertas yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya.

Misi selanjutnya yang akan diemban oleh Divisi _Deus Mortem_ adalah pemusnahan suatu klan yang terletak di bagian barat negara Sina, Klan _Ignis_. Genosida memang misi yang tidak biasa bagi divisi ini sekali pun. Selama ini mereka memang ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi pengkhianat di dalam dinding yang memisahkan negara Sina dengan negera-negara tetangganya. Namun, semua itu dilakukan dalam bayangan—tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Tak pernah mereka ditugaskan untuk melakukan pembunuhan masal. Sungguh, ini yang pertama.

"Apakah pengkhianatan dilakukan seluruh klan?" tanya Rivaille dengan keraguan yang berusaha ia tutupi.

Berbeda dengan Reiner yang membunuh karena suka, Rivaille membunuh sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin membunuh penduduk sipil yang tak bersalah. Sementara Reiner akan membunuh penduduk sipil yang menjadi saksi mata tanpa pandang bulu.

Genosida berarti semua pemilik darah _Ignis_ harus dihabisi hingga ke akar-akarnya tanpa peduli apakah itu wanita atau anak-anak. Tidak manusiawi, bukan?

"Kau tak perlu tahu dan tak perlu khawatir," Irvin yang sepertinya mengerti keraguan Rivaille berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Tak peduli apa pun wujudnya, mereka bukanlah manusia biasa. Seluruh anggota Klan _Ignis_ diberkahi dengan kekuatan alam yang aneh. Sang Raja memerintahkan hal demikian karena klan ini dianggap memiliki potensi akan melakukan kudeta," jelas Irvin lagi.

"Jika mereka sudah bersatu, _Deus Mortem_ sekalipun tak akan dapat menghentikannya. Lebih baik mencegah sebelum terjadi, bukan?"

Rivaille masih diam. Ia mengamat-amati kumpulan berkas di tangannya dengan seksama. Meskipun ia merasa ada yang ganjil pada perintah ini, meragukan raja bukanlah pilihan yang tersedia untuknya. Sejak awal pilihan itu tak pernah ada.

_Deus Mortem_ bukan hakim yang menjatuhkan hukuman dengan tajuk keadilan. Mereka adalah alat untuk menegakkan pemerintahan keluarga Pixis agar tidak termakan usia. Tak ada pilihan selain patuh.

"Tato?" tanya Rivaille ketika ia melihat sebuah keterangan tambahan yang ada di bagian pojok bawah lembar terakhir.

"Ya, setiap anggota Klan _Ignis_ memiliki tato yang diukir dengan darah mereka pada tengkuknya. Khusus untuk misi kali ini, target utama kalian adalah anak laki-laki dengan tato di punggungnya. Ia anak dalam ramalan kuno Klan _Ignis_ yang mungkin akan membawa kudeta," jelas Irvin sambil menunjuk sebuah sketsa tato berbentuk sayap hitam dan putih—bukan sepasang sayap tetapi lebih terlihat seperti sayap dari dua orang berbeda yang tengah besanding.

"Kapan operasi ini harus dijalankan?" Rivaille mengutarakan pertanyaan terakhirnya tatkala ia menatapi tato itu lamat-lamat. Tak masuk akal baginya jika lambang yang menyerupai sayap simbol kebebasan itu merupakan pertanda kehancuran. Ah, sudahlah. Opininya tak akan mengubah apapun.

"Besok malam. Bawa seluruh anggota divisi bersamamu dengan perbekalan amunisi yang cukup," Irvin menutup pembicaraan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya—kembali ke meja kerjanya—meninggalkan Rivaille yang juga bangkit untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**10.52 p.m. – West District of Sina**

**.**

"Akhirnya muncul juga tugas seperti ini!" Reiner berdecak girang. Pedang besar yang beratnya mungkin mencapai satu kuintal ia putar dengan sebelah tangannya—seakan pamer kekuatan.

"Awas, bodoh! Pedangmu itu bisa mengenai orang lain di sini!" desis pemuda berambut cokelat cepak yang berdiri di samping Reiner. Jean Kirschtein tengah mengamati keadaan Desa _Ignillum_—tempat kediaman Klan _Ignis_—dari balik sebuah teropong ketika pria bertubuh besar itu memutar pedangnya dengan brutal tepat di sebelahnya. Reiner hanya menyeringai.

Meksi tidak memiliki tubuh sebesar Reiner dengan tinggi yang hanya terpaut 175 cm, pemuda bermarga Kirschtein itu merupakan seorang pemain pedang bermata dua yang andal. Di belakangnya, berdiri Marco Bodt, satu-satunya _sniper_ di kelompok _Deus Mortem_. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, hanya saja Marco berambut hitam pendek dengan belahan di tengah dan terdapat bintik pada wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan melakukan pertengkaran bodoh di sini," lerai Berthold Fubar yang sedang memeriksa ulang formasi penyerangan. Pengguna tombak-pedang ini adalah ahli strategi seperti Marco. Ia merupakan anggota _Deus Mortem_ dengan postur paling tinggi namun tak kalah kekar dengan Reiner. Selain itu, Berthold bertolak belakang dengan Jean yang suka berkomentar—ia sedikit berkata-kata. Hal ini menjadikannya paling handal dalam melerai pertikaian tak penting di dalam timnya.

Rivaille hanya duduk diam di antara Berthold dan Mike sambil mengamati jam saku di tangannya. Di sebelah Rivaille, Mike Zakarius tengah mengelap _crossbow_ kesayangannya tanpa suara. Pria yang paling tua dalam kelompok itu tampak sama tidak pedulinya dengan si pemimpin.

Keenam orang anggota _Deus Mortem_ tengah mengintai dari atas tebing yang tersembunyi karang—menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Tepat ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00, Rivaille bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah tebing. Ia berdiri di samping Jean yang masih mengamati keadaan desa.

"Sebagian besar lampu sudah padam—berganti cahaya temaram," tutur Jean usai memasukkan teropongnya ke dalam tas yang dibawa Marco. Bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh anggota menatap Rivaille—berharap pemimpin muda mereka segera memberi perintah. Rivaille berdeham pelan sebelum angkat suara.

"Kesalahan sekecil apapun tak akan kuampuni. Seperti tugas yang tertera, habisi Klan _Ignis_ tanpa sisa—tak peduli itu wanita atau anak-anak. Mereka adalah monster dalam wujud manusia yang dapat mengendalikan sebagian kekuatan alam. Jangan lengah pada bayi sekalipun," Rivaille memberikan _briefing _terakhir sebelum keenam orang itu—termasuk dirinya—berpencar ke posisi masing-masing sesuai yang telah dipetakan Berthold kemarin.

"Laksanakan tugas kalian," perintah Rivaille yang langsung dijawab secara serentak oleh para anggotanya dengan menaruh tangan di dada sebagai tanda penghormatan.

_Deus Mortem_ pun bergerak—membaur dalam kegelapan malam untuk menodai hitam dengan merah.

Sementara di pusat _Ignillum_, sepasang iris kehijauan tengah menatap langit malam dari balik jendela kaca raksasa.

"Sudah dimulai," lirihnya seraya menatap langit dengan sendu.

**.**

**11.09 p.m. – Ignillum Village**

**.**

Meski dikatakan desa, _Ignillum_ bukanlah daerah terpencil yang jauh dari kemewahan. Letaknya memang tersembunyi dikelilingi bukit dari utara ke timur dan tebing batu dari barat ke selatan dengan satu jalan masuk yang dihalangi gerbang besar di timur. Akan tetapi bangunan-bangunan di dalamnya beberapa menyerupai bangunan klasik abad pertengahan dengan sebuah puri di tengah desa sebagai pusatnya, sisanya berupa rumah minimalis baik yang berlantai satu maupun lebih.

Sebuah sungai mengalir memanjang di tengahnya dan bermuara ke danau di bagian utara desa. Terdapat beberapa jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisi yang dipisahkan sungai karena luasnya dan jembatan yang paling besar terletak di tengah. Jika digambarkan secara sederhana sebagai lingkaran, mungkin _Ignillum_ berdiameter kurang lebih 27 kilometer. Tidak terlalu luas namun tidak cukup kecil untuk dihabisi oleh 6 orang pasukan saja sekalipun mereka adalah pasukan elit. Untungnya jarak satu rumah dan rumah lainnya saling berjauhan—menjadikannya tidak terlalu padat populasi.

_Deus Mortem_ memulai penyerangan mereka dari sisi tenggara _Ignillum_. Marco bersiap di atap salah satu bangunan tinggi dengan senapan laras panjangnya, sementara rekannya yang lain memasuki rumah-rumah. Mereka bergerak tanpa terdeteksi—membunuh seperti bayangan.

Rivaille masuk melalui pintu depan dengan menebasnya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan menusuk otak maupun jantung korbannya. Demikianlah Rivaile berpindah dari rumah ke rumah—entah melalui pintu maupun jendela. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, _katana_ kembar miliknya menghabisi banyak nyawa. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan dari anggota terkuat _Deus Mortem_. Tak peduli berapa jumlah korbannya, sadar atau dalam keadaan tidur, Rivaille menghabisi semuanya dengan 'rapi'—tanpa kegaduhan sama sekali. Dalam 15 menit ia telah membunuh 10 pria, 13 wanita, dan 6 anak kecil.

Reiner memasuki sebuah rumah dengan tiga penghuni dan berhasil menghabisi semua tanpa membiarkan satu teriakan pun lolos dari mulut korbannya. Ia langsung membelah dua setiap sosok _Ignis_ yang ditemuinya tanpa belas kasih—membuat tubuh mereka terpisah dari pinggang ke kepala dan dari pinggang ke kaki dengan pedang besarnya. Pria bertubuh kekar itu terlihat menikmati setiap pemandangan bersimbah darah yang ia buat.

Berthold sama ganasnya dengan Reiner, hanya saja metode yang kerap ia gunakan adalah memenggal kepala korbannya. Kau takkan punya waktu untuk berteriak saat kerongkonganmu ditebas—membuat mulutmu yang terpisah jauh dari tubuh sebagai hiasan semata. Kepala yang menggelinding ke dekat kaki Berthold—dengan menimbulkan sedikit suara—mempertontonkan tato di wilayah tengkuk yang kini tinggal separuh.

Mike tidak seberuntung dua orang rekannya. Pria pemilik rumah pertama yang ia masuki masih terjaga ketika ia masuk dan sempat menyalak 'siapa'. Akan tetapi _crossbow _kesayangannya dengan cepat menembus jantung korban—menghentikan detaknya yang semula cepat karena kaget. Pria itu kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidurnya, seperti jatuh dalam tidur abadi karena anak panah yang menancap di dadanya.

Jean juga sama dengan Mike. Ia bertemu tatap dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang dalam gaun tidurnya ketika masuk melalui jendela kamar tidur rumah keduanya.

"Kya—akh—hmph!" Jean meraih cekatan selimut di dekatnya lalu membelit kepala wanita itu—menutup akses suara dan nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian, Jean menghujamkan pedangnya ke dada wanita itu—membiarkan darah segar yang memancar keluar dari arteri si wanita membasahi tubuhnya.

Hanya saja, ia kurang beruntung dalam misi kali ini. Api mulai menjalar dengan cepat—membakar seluruh rumah. Wanita yang dibunuhnya sempat mengendalikan api pada lilin besar di atas meja—yang sempat disentuhnya—untuk membakar seluruh rumah.

"Sial! Pengendali api!" gerutu Jean ketika bergegas keluar dari rumah itu—membuat dirinya terekspos di padang terbuka dengan pepohonan di sekelilingnya.

BLAAR!

Dalam sekejap, api yang melahap rumah itu segera menjadi penanda bahaya bagi seluruh _Ignillum._ Para _Ignis_ mulai terjaga dan berhamburan keluar dari rumah mereka ketika melihat isyarat yang menyala di tengah hitamnya malam.

"PENYUSUP!" teriak seorang pria jangkung dengan janggut di dagunya ketika melihat Jean keluar dari rumah yang terbakar hangus itu. Bersamanya ada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut ikal terurai yang juga melihat Jean.

Jean segera maju untuk menebas pria yang tadi berteriak itu, akan tetapi pria itu melompat ke belakang lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijaknya retak, naik ke atas dan bergerak maju seperti ombak. Suara gemuruh seperti gempa bumi terus berdengung selama si pengendali tanah beraksi. Seakan tanah-tanah itu ditariknya langsung dari perut bumi dan menimbulkan goncangan.

Tanah yang merambat itu bergerak semakin cepat dan siap menggilas Jean yang tengah berlari cepat untuk menghindarinya. Sementara si gadis mulai mengendalikan akar tanaman untuk mengejar dan menjerat kaki Jean—berusaha mengunci gerakannya agar ia mati termakan tanah saja. Jean semakin terdesak meski ia hanya dikepung dua orang _Ignis_.

DOR!

Pria pengendali tanah itu tiba-tiba tumbang. Bidikan Marco tepat mengenai bagian vitalnya—merenggut nyawanya dengan cepat dan akurat. Marco baru saja membebaskan Jean dari saat krusialnya. Ia memang bisa diandalkan.

"AYAAAH!" jerit gadis itu ketika menyaksikan orang yang ia kasihi tak lagi bernyawa.

Segera Jean mencerabuti dengan pedang akar tanaman yang semula menahan kakinya. Ia berlari memutar dengan cepat ke belakang si gadis yang masih meratap.

JLEB!

Satu tikaman pada punggung membunuh gadis itu.

Api dari rumah wanita yang terbakar tadi masih menyala—membuat penduduk desa mulai berdatangan. Jean terus menebas dan Marco terus membidik dari atas. Mereka bertarung bersama dan menghasilkan serangan jarak jauh maupun dekat yang luar biasa. Pasangan Jean dan Marco berhasil menghabisi banyak _Ignis_ dalam waktu cukup singkat.

KREK! KREK!

Perlahan dinding batu yang menjadi penyusun bangunan tempat Marco membidik mulai mengalami retakan besar. Marco mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber retakan yang ternyata berasal dari telapak tangan seorang anak perempuan yang menempel ke dinding. Pengendali batuan!

Marco hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya karena senapan dan tas besar yang dipanggulnya. Dengan cepat ia melompat mundur ke bagian gedung yang belum runtuh. Namun retakan itu mengejar. Selama anak itu berdiri di sana, batu-batu itu akan terus bergerak. Marco yang tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membidik anak itu hanya bisa melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain yang berdekatan.

CRAAAT!

Darah dan serpihan daging berhamburan keluar dari tubuh anak perempuan pengendali batuan. Ia tergolek tak bernyawa di atas tanah setelah Reiner membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Hal ini sontak menghentikan retakan di tempat Marco berpijak.

Nyaris sekali. Sedikit lagi saja retakan itu akan melahap tempat di bawahnya dan mungkin akan membuatnya jatuh lalu mati tertimbun puing besar.

"Thanks," ucap Marco sebelum berpindah ke gedung lain yang masih utuh. Sementara Reiner yang merasa asik dengan dunianya sendiri tidak membalas pernyataan Marco. Ia masih menikmati setiap pertandingan yang dihadapinya. Setiap tetes darah yang membasahi pedang besar itu memberi euforia tersendiri untuknya.

Di sisi lain desa, Mike dan Berthold berpapasan ketika tengah menghindar dari serangan beberapa _Ignis_. Sama halnya dengan Marco dan Jean, mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang secara kombinasi. Mike membidik dan Berthold menebas. Sementara Rivaille yang berada tak jauh dari situ tetap bertarung solo di atap sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas.

Setelah membunuh korban yang lagi-lagi tak dapat memberikan perlawanan berarti, Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya dengan acuh lalu melompati atap beberapa gedung hingga ia mendarat di gedung yang sama dengan Marco.

"Bagaimana keadaan saat ini?" tanya Rivaille pada bawahannya yang sedang membidik itu. _Katana_ kembarnya tetap ia genggam erat pada kedua sisi tubuhnya tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan.

"Buruk!" jawab Marco tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sasaran, "Salah satu korban Jean berhasil membakar rumahnya sendiri dan menjadikan kobaran api itu sebagai alarm untuk seluruh penduduk!"

Rivaille menatap sepintas Jean dan Reiner. Anak buahnya sudah lumayan kepayahan. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak jika harus dihadapi sekaligus.

"Itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya anak tikus. Ia lebih cocok bercicit dan membuat kekacauan," decak Rivaille jengkel. Marco tertawa kecil mendengar komentar atasannya itu.

Seharusnya mereka bisa membunuh tanpa ketahuan, akan tetapi insiden yang dialami Jean mengacaukan semuanya.

"Lihat sisi baiknya, komandan. Gara-gara Jean, mereka jadi berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru desa ke tempat kita. Tak perlu susah-susah dicari," balas Marco seraya membela sahabatnya itu. Rivaille hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan.

Pemimpin _Deus Mortem_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling desa dari tempatnya berdiri. Gedung yang ditempati Marco ini cukup tinggi untuk bisa memantau sebagian besar wilayah. Seperti kata si penembak, hampir semua _Ignis_ berdatangan untuk melawan sehingga mereka tidak perlu susah mencari.

Hal ini agak aneh, karena tak semua _Ignis_ yang menghampiri mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung. Sebagian melawan, sebagaian hanya bertahan saja, dan sisanya mati begitu saja seakan mereka menjadikan dirinya perisai hidup.

Rivaille memicingkan kedua matanya ketika menemukan suatu kejanggalan di pusat _Ignillum_.

Penjagaan di sekitar puri diperketat. Artinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting tengah mereka lindungi di sana. Ah, dia pasti di sana—dilindungi dengan sekuat tenaga oleh penduduk _Ignillum_ lainnya—anak dalam ramalan dengan tato sepasang sayap di punggung.

"Gunakan peledak sesukamu. Aku sudah menemukan lokasi target utama kita," ujar Rivaille sebelum melompati atap-atap gedung dan rumah—meninggalkan Marco yang sempat membelalak karena perintahnya.

"Ah-uh, baiklah," gumam Marco ketika suaranya sudah tak sampai lagi karena dipisahkan jarak. Ia melirik sekilas tas besar di sampingnya sebelum kembali membidik. Seingatnya Rivaille tidak suka menggunakan peledak karena dinilai seperti teroris—bertentangan dengan prinsip _Deus Mortem_ yang membunuh secara tersembunyi.

"Malam ini akan panjang," desah Marco ketika mengisi ulang amunisinya. Perlu ia akui _Deus Mortem_ sedikit kepayahan menghadapi sejumlah besar _Ignis_.

Untungnya ketika ia berhenti membidik untuk mengisi amunisi, Marco menyadari sesuatu. Rahasia pengendalian klan _Ignis_. Pengendali tanah tadi, tidak dapat mengendalikan langsung tanah di bawahnya dengan kaki. Ia terus berjongkok di atas tanah yang bergerak itu dengan tangan yang bersentuhan—membuatnya mudah ditembak. Gadis yang menyerang Jean tadi pun sama, ketika perhatiannya teralih, ia tak mengendalikan apapun.

Segera ia berteriak pada Jean dan Reiner yang ada di dekatnya, "Tebas tangannya! Mereka tak dapat mengendalikan sesuatu yang tak mereka sentuh!"

Jean mengangguk singkat sambil terus menyerang. Kini ia mengarahkan serangannya ke tangan lawan daripada ke bagian vital. Sementara Reiner tak terlalu peduli. Toh semua korbannya berakhir dengan tubuh terbelah. Pedang besar itu bukan hanya pertunjukkan semata!

Di sisi lain, Berthold yang sama jeli dengan Marco pun telah menyadari rahasia pengendalian itu. _Deus Mortem _kini di atas angin. Mereka membalikkan keadaan dari terdesak menjadi pembantaian sepihak. Malam yang sunyi itu kini telah berubah menjadi anyir dengan rintihan dan teriakan di setiap sudut _Ignillum_.

**.**

**11.48 p.m. – The Center of Ignillum**

**.**

Rivaille berlari cepat. Ia telah berhasil melakukan penetrasi terhadap puri yang menjadi pusat _Ignillum_. Anak itu pasti ada di sini! Di suatu tempat yang terlindung.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rivaille untuk meyisir sebagian puri dan menumbangkan setiap penjaga yang ia temui tanpa ketahuan. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, komandan _Deus Mortem_, menyelinap masuk ke dalam aula utama yang menjadi jantung puri.

Aula itu besar sekali. Atap lengkungnya menjulang tinggi hingga beberapa meter di atas kepala dengan tiang-tiang penyangga raksasa di setiap sisinya. Terdapat banyak patung besar yang juga menghiasi ruangan itu—patung para ksatria penunggang kuda. Di ujung ruangan terdapat altar dengan singgasana yang menyerupai takhta raja. Rivaille menaikkan alisnya heran.

Bukankah _Ignillum_ merupakan bagian dari Sina? Mengapa tempat ini tampak mempunyai pemerintahan sendiri?

Yang lebih aneh ialah seorang pria duduk tak bergeming di atas takhta itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai sampai menyentuh dada. Satu tangannya bersandar ke kursi, menyangga kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Dari bajunya yang cukup mewah, sepertinya pria itu memang orang penting di tempat ini. Namun, tak ada satu penjaga pun di sekitarnya. Tampak pula seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan gaun mewah tertidur pada pangkuannya dengan berlutut di lantai.

Rivaille tetap mendekat dengan waspada. Ketika sampai pada tiang yang paling dekat dengan altar, ia melesat maju seperti angin lalu menghunus pedangnya ke arah pria itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang," ucap pria itu tenang seraya membuka kedua matanya, "Aku tak menyangka orang yang akan membunuhku adalah anak muda sepertimu."

Rivaille segera menarik pedangnya lalu melonjak mundur dalam keadaan siaga. Setelah mengamati dari dekat barulah ia sadar bahwa wanita di pangkuan pria itu bersimbah darah. Sebilah pedang dengan ukiran emas pada gagangnya teronggok di lantai berlumur darah. Pria itu telah membunuh!

Rivaille meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Namun pria itu tidak beranjak, tidak pula ia meraih pedang yang ada di atas lantai. Ia hanya duduk diam di sana tanpa perlawanan, seakan berniat menyerahkan nyawanya tanpa syarat.

"Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Rivaille masih dalam posisinya.

"Ya," jawab pria itu dengan senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya seakan tak ada perasaan bersalah terhadap tuduhan yang baru diakuinya.

"Aku akan membencimu jika membiarkan istriku, Carla, berakhir di tanganmu," lanjut pria itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamata minus yang bertengger di wajahnya, "Namun, sekarang aku dapat merelakan nyawaku yang kini kubenci."

Ah, pria ini aneh. Ia sengaja membunuh orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk membenci dirinya sendiri sehingga dapat menyerahkan nyawanya dengan mudah seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa ini sebuah jebakan? Atau pria di hadapan Rivaille ini memang terlanjur tolol?

Rivaille mendengus mendengar pernyataan pria itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melesat maju dengan pedang yang tersurung ke depan.

"Grisha Ignis Jeager. Ingatlah nama dan wajah pria yang akan kau bunuh ini sebagai penguasa terakhir _Ignillum_," katanya pria itu tetap tanpa perlawanan—tepat sebelum pedang _katana_ di tangan Rivaille menghunus jantungnya.

Grisha hanya sedikit menghindar di saat terakhirnya sehingga pedang itu tidak telak mengenai jantungnya. Upaya ini ia lakukan untuk dapat berbisik kepada Rivaille untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Lindungilah orang yang berharga bagimu, aku tahu kau dapat menemukannya."_

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Grisha Ignis Jeager menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Rivaille segera mencabut _katana_-nya lalu melompat mundur dengan raut terkejut. Sorot mata tajam Rivaille yang biasa kini membola. Kata-kata itu persis seperti milik seseorang yang dulu familiar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumamnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan aula lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu dan menghabisi nyawanya.

Tepat ketika Rivaille melangkah keluar aula, ia mendengar suara nyanyian. Ia segera berlari cepat menuju sumber suara yang membawa kedua kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu perak besar berdaun dua. Ketika dibukanya pintu itu, pemandangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan terpantul pada kedua iris kelabunya.

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah bersenandung dalam balutan selimut putih yang tebal. Anak itu berdiri menatap ke arah sebuah jendela besar yang menunjukkan langit malam. Cahaya bulan yang terbias masuk melalui jendela kaca raksasa itu menghujani tubuhnya tatkala nada-nada sendu melantun di ruangan.

Senandungnya terhenti ketika Rivaille melangkah mendekat.

"Sudah datang," kata anak itu seraya menoleh. Tingginya mungkin hanya mencapai bahu Rivaille—hanya sekitar 145cm—dengan rambut _amber _dan iris kehijauan yang berpendar indah. Kulitnya pucat seperti tak pernah dijamah matahari.

Tidak ada tatapan takut dalam mata besar itu meski ia melihat Rivaille masuk ke ruangannya dengan pedang kembar yang berlumur darah.

Ia hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, "Ksatria yang ditakdirkan untukku sudah datang."

Anak yang begitu ringkih dan tak gentar pada kematian ini, mungkinkah ia juga salah satu monster berwujud manusia?

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note** :

Yo! Kali ini saya, Shigure Haruki, bersama dengan Keikoku Yuki mempersembahkan sebuah fic _alternate universe_ bergenre Supernatural! *tawa jahat*

Kami rasa pembaca sudah bisa menebak siapa anak laki-laki yang bertemu dengan Rivaille di akhir chapter ini. Untuk yang masih bingung kenapa anak itu lebih mungil di sini, kami menyebutnya "anak laki-laki", bukan "remaja laki-laki" loh. (Yuki: Maklum ya pembaca, soalnya partner kolab saya ini pedo *tunjuk Haruki yang sedang tersenyum bangga*)

Di sini banyak pertanyaan yang belum terungkap memang. Karena itu, jika mau tahu, silahkan terus ikuti cerita ini dan tak lupa… berikan dukungan pada kami dalam kotak Review~!

Saa, arigato!

Sign,

Haru - Yuki


	2. The Betrayal

**GENOCIDE**

_by Shigure **Haruki **& Keikoku **Yuki **_(a collaboration fic)

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M** for _hard plot _and _gore _**| Multi-chapters |**

Maybe OC, OOC, typos, and other faults

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

**Chapter II : The Betrayal**

"_Aku belum tahu apakah keputusanku benar atau sebaliknya. Hanya saja… Aku ingin kau hidup."_

**.**

Rivaille bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada ramalan. Menurut komandan _Deus Mortem _berambut eboni tersebut, hidup adalah hal sederhana yang kelewat rumit untuk bisa dibaca orang lain. Terlebih tanpa dasar yang jelas macam kata-kata: 'Aku mampu melihatnya dalam ramalan'. Siapa yang bisa percaya? Paling tidak jangan harap dia percaya.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mendengarkan ramalan sama sekali.

Dulu—dulu sekali. Dia ingat ada yang pernah mengatakan sebuah nubuat tentang dirinya pada sang ibu yang percaya pada hal-hal magis yang seringkali tak logis.

"Kau terlahir menjadi seorang pelindung, nak…," senyum menyela kata-kata lembut yang datang bersamaan dengan belaian keibuan di helai-helai hitamnya.

Ah, ini kisah lama, ketika dia masih kanak-kanak; dan bahkan jiwanya memang terlalu matang untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang mengatakannya. Yang tersisa dari ingatannya hanya bayangan ibunya… dan seorang wanita lain berambut cokelat dengan paras anggun yang mengunjungi rumah mereka. Wanita itu teman ibunya—mungkin. Rivaille kecil tidak terlalu peduli.

"Dan saat itu… Lindungilah orang yang berharga bagimu, aku tahu kau dapat menemukannya…"

Mata Rivaille menyipit sangsi. Oh, bukannya dia berniat tidak sopan pada sahabat ibunya, tapi… apakah wanita di depannya ini tak bisa berhenti meracau tak penting? Jika saat ini memang ada yang harus dilindunginya, bukankah Rivaille sudah menemukannya?

Keluarganya, misalnya?

Lebih baik hentikan saja sesi konversasi yang membuatnya gerah dan gatal untuk mendebat ini.

Wanita cantik di depannya itu tak berhenti mengumbar senyum lebar yang ceria. Seakan mampu membaca pikiran anak lelaki dengan rambut sewarna arang di hadapannya, dia menambahkan:

"Bukan hanya keluargamu, Rivaille… tapi seseorang yang sangat penting yang akan kau temui nanti…," tangan wanita itu bergerak dari rambutnya dan menunjuk dadanya—tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak, "Dan dari sini kau akan merasakannya…"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Bahwa seseorang di hadapanmu itu adalah yang ditakdirkan untukmu…"

**.**

**00.03 a.m. – The Center of Ignillum**

**.**

"Ksatria yang ditakdirkan untukku sudah datang."

Tenang. Begitu penuh keyakinan. Dan tanpa keraguan.

Kalimat pendek itu membuat Rivaille terpana sesaat. Pandangan mata yang begitu jernih dan jujur yang diarahkan kepadanya, membuatnya lupa bahwa saat ini, ia harus menghabisi siapapun yang ia temui di dalam kastil itu tanpa kecuali. Siapa peduli di hadapannya wanita atau anak-anak?

Rivaille tidak peduli. **Harus** tidak peduli.

Sesosok anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu berjalan mendekat, tanpa ketakutan sama sekali. Andai pun rasa takut itu ada, anak itu pasti amat pandai menyembunyikannya.

Langkah-langkahnya begitu ringan bagai bulu dan sama sekali tak menimbulkan bunyi. Dan untuk alasan yang Rivaille sendiri tidak bisa mengerti, ia merasa sedikit terancam. Mungkin ini faktor kebiasaan—dan juga streotip yang sudah tertanam kuat dalam diri. Langkah tanpa suara seolah membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya dalam diri Rivaille. Sebab ia sendiri seorang pembasmi—sebagai bayangan dalam kamuflase langkah yang selalu sunyi.

Gelenyar tak nyaman yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya tiba-tiba mencengkram jiwanya. Refleks, ditariknya katana miliknya yang sedari tadi disampirkan di pinggang ke arah leher anak lelaki tersebut—berusaha membentangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Ujung mata pedang yang tajam itu sudah menyentuh batang tenggorokan si anak lelaki. Ia hanya perlu merobek tenggorokan itu, menggores luka di atas kulit yang demikian rapuh dan membiarkan merah mewarnai anak lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Aku datang untuk membunuh siapapun yang kutemui di kastil ini…," ucap Rivaille datar. Matanya menatap intens dengan maksud mengancam pada anak lelaki yang masih berada dalam balutan selimut putih tebal di hadapannya.

Anak itu tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Air wajah itu tetap tenang. Nyaris seperti boneka. Cantik namun tanpa ekspresi, seolah-olah anak itu begitu kosong. Tanpa isi. Membuat Rivaille bertanya-tanya antara anak di depannya ini sungguh tidak takut atau memang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki emosi.

"Kau tidak takut?" Rasa penasaran Rivaille menang.

Ah, raut wajah yang awalnya kosong tak terbaca itu berubah. Bibirnya yang semula hanya satu tarikan garis tipis kini membentuk kurva kecil, senyuman manis yang entah kenapa membuat Rivaille merasa ada suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke hatinya. Menembus kisi-kisi jiwanya dan memenuhinya dengan suatu insting yang rasanya—melenceng dari tujuan awalnya datang ke kastil ini.

"Apakah aku harus takut pada ksatriaku sendiri?"

Mungkin itu sebuah pertanyaan retorikal, mungkin juga tidak. Hanya saja pertanyaan yang begitu polos itu menyentak kesadaran Rivaille. Dia sendiri mulai ragu apakah dia cukup pantas menyebut dirinya ancaman untuk anak lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya membalas tatapanya tanpa gentar sama sekali.

"Aku datang untuk membunuhmu…," ujar Rivaille masih dengan katana yang siaga di dekat batang tenggrokan si anak lelaki, "Seperti aku sudah membunuh berpuluh orang lain di kota dan di kastil ini…"

Rivaille mulai tak yakin akan tujuannya mengatakan kalimat yang demikian jujur tersebut. Menakuti anak lelaki di depannya? Atau menghapuskan keraguannya bahwa menarik katana untuk menghabisi satu nyawa kecil di hadapannya ini tidak beralasan?

"Kau tidak akan bisa…," balas anak lelaki di hadapannya. Rambut coklatnya itu bergoyang sedikit ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menggeser pedang Rivaille dengan sangat perlahan dan pelan sebelum melangkah mendekati komandan _Deus Mortem _tersebut, "Karena kau adalah ksatriaku…"

"Apa yang membuatu seyakin itu, heh, bocah?"

Perlahan dan lembut, anak itu meletakan satu telapak tangannya di dada Rivaille—tepat di jantungnya. Sementara itu, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh dadanya, tepat di tempat jantungnya sendiri berada.

"Kita punya pertalian… yang sangat kuat…," Anak itu berkata pelan sembari memejamkam mata. Nyaris seperi bisikan lembut angin musim semi pada bunga-bunga di padang, "Kalau kau bertanya apa buktinya… Ini buktinya… kau tidak membunuhku sekalipun kau memiliki kesempatan itu sejak awal…"

Rivaille terdiam, tak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan anak lelaki tersebut. Ia memang mengulur-ulur waktu untuk membunuh anak lelaki di depannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa… tidak bisa melakukannya?

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin.

"…Siapa namamu…?"

"Eren. Eren Ignis Jeager…"

Anak lelaki itu—Eren—kini membuka matanya lagi. Hijau kemudian bertemu pandang dengan obsidian keperakan Rivaille.

Sejenak, Rivaille membatin. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau hanya satu anak laki-laki kecil ia lewatkan begitu saja. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang tahu bukan? Selama para anak buah yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan segera menyusul ke dalam kastil selesai melakukan pemusnahan di kota bisa menghabisi target mereka—si anak bertato sayap di punggung, satu anak kecil macam yang muncul di hadapannya ini bukan perkara besar.

Seharusnya begitu. Paling tidak dia berharap begitu. Tanpa sadar, dalam hati Rivaille berdoa, semoga bukan anak ini yang benar-benar menjadi targetnya.

Lagipula sejak awal Rivaille merasa misi ini tidak masuk akal. Ketakutan para penguasa bahwa monarki mereka akan lengser kuasanya hanya karena sebuah ramalan, menurutnya adalah sebuah kekonyolan yang patut mengundang tawa.

"Eren Ignis Jeager…"

"Ya…?"

Rivaille menggengam tangan Eren yang tengah bersandar di dadanya—di atas jantung yang menjadi inti kehidupannya—dan dengan tegas ditatapnya anak itu lekat-lekat sebelum ia menarik anak itu mendekat.

Dengan suara rendah, Rivaille berbisik ke telinga Eren, "Aku belum tahu apakah keputusanku benar atau sebaliknya. Hanya saja… Aku ingin kau hidup."

Anak itu tak bergeming. Namun Rivaille dapat melihat sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di atas wajah yang semula begitu miskin ekspresi. Senyum yang seolah memaklumi dan mengetahui, bahwa ini semua pasti terjadi.

Dan memang keputusan Rivaille sudah final, sekalipun ada rasa ganjil yang tak pelak mulai merambat di batinnya sendiri.

Dia sedang berkhianat. Sekalipun baginya menyelamatkan satu anak kecil adalah perkara sepele, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa kini sang komandan _Deus Mortem _tak mungkin lagi kembali pada kolega-koleganya. Rasanya mustahil ada argumen yang dapat membenarkan tindakannya ini di hadapan para petinggi yang pongah dan ngotot ingin bertahan di tingkat teratas monarki.

Dengan cekatan, Rivaille meraih pinggang Eren dengan lengannya yang kekar dan atletis lalu menggendongnya. Dengan satu tangan lagi yang bebas, ditariknya selimut tebal yang menyelubungi Eren sampai ke kepalanya seperti sebuah tudung.

"Pegangan yang kuat…," perintah Rivaille dengan nada datar sambil mendekap Eren ke dadanya. Dengan patuh Eren melingkarkan dua lengan kecilnya ke leher Rivaille dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang komandan.

Yakin bahwa Eren sudah dalam kondisi sepenuhnya terlindungi, dengan punggung dan kepala yang terbungkus selimut tebal dan nyaman, Rivaille memecahkan kaca jendela besar itu tanpa perlu khawatir bahwa suara berisik yang tak wajar akan mengundang tanya dari para bawahannya. Mereka sedang sibuk menyapu bersih kota dan itu berakibat pada timbulnya suara-suara kacau yang lebih dari sekedar bising. Pecahan kaca tentulah bukan masalah dibanding kekacauan yang membahana itu.

Untungnya jendela-jendela besar di _Ignillum _ini bukan jenis jendela berteralis besi. Seperti semua bangunan kerajaan lain yang mengutamakan keindahan, kisi-kisi jendela pusat _Ignillum _hanya terbuat dari kaca bening dengan kusen yang membentuk lengkungan khas artsitektur klasik di bagian atasnya. Tentu ditambah aksen mozaik yang tidak mengganggu. Mudah sekali bagi Rivaille untuk memecahkan kaca tersebut dan membuka akses keluar.

Tidak perlu mempertimbangkan untuk keluar lewat pintu utama—tentu itu bukan pilihan yang cerdas. Rivaille tak mau ambil resiko salah satu bawahanya ikut menyusulnya ke sini dan memergokinya menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari klan target.

Usai membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca di sisi-sisi kusen untuk mempermudah akses keluar dengan ujung sarung katana-nya, Rivaille melompat ringan ke cabang pohon terdekat dengan luwes seolah jarak sekitar dua meter yang membentang antara jendela dengan dahan pohon yang bersangkutan sama sekali bukan rintangan berarti.

Berpijak kuat dan mantap, Rivaille melompat kembali ke dahan terdekat di bawahnya, sampai akhirnya mencapai posisi sekitar dua meter, dan segera setelahnya, ia mendarat mulus di atas permukaan tanah berumput yang lembab.

"Sudah?" tanya Eren dengan suara kecil dan pelan—nyaris seperti mencicit.

Gerakan tangan Rivaille menurunkan selimut yang semula menudungi kepalanya, membuat Eren mendongakan wajah. Kini ditatapnya sang komandan berparas datar itu.

"Ada kuda di istal… Sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayan…," ujar Eren dengan nada kalem.

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya—bingung. "Kenapa…?"

"Karena aku sudah memberitahu mereka… bahwa ksatriaku akan datang hari ini dan meminta mereka mempersiapkan segalanya…"

Jawaban itu disampaikan dengan begitu tenang, seolah semua terjadi sesuai prediksinya.

Atau memang semua terjadi sesuai prediksinya?

Rivaille memutuskan untuk membahas itu lain waktu. Sangat tidak bijaksana rasanya membicarakan persoalan yang perlu penjelasan berjam-jam, di saat terjepit seperti ini.

"Di mana letak istal?" tanya Rivaille yang masih mendekap erat Eren dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya. Matanya menyapu kondisi sekitar dengan cermat cepat seperti halnya elang.

"Di halaman belakang. Ke arah sana…," Eren berujar sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang bangunan utama yang menjadi pusat _Ignillum_ sementara satu tangannya lagi masih memeluk erat leher Rivaille.

Setengah berlari, Rivaille mengikuti pimpinan anak lelaki dalam rengkuhannya itu menuju arah istal. Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Rivaille dapat melihat seekor kuda hitam gagah yang sudah bersiap dengan pelana dan kantong perbekalan menggembung di sisi kiri dan kanan. Benar-benar penuh persiapan rupanya.

"Elm!" Eren memanggil dan kuda itu memberikan suara dengusan rendah sebagai respon. Agaknya kuda itu mengenali suara tuan mudanya.

Rivaille segera menurunkan Eren dari gendongannya sekedar untuk membuka pintu istal dan menuntun kuda gagah yang dipanggil dengan nama Elm itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang…," ucap Rivaille sambil membantu Eren naik ke atas punggung Elm sebelum ia sendiri menyusul. Seusai memastikan Eren aman dalam kurungan kedua lengannya, Rivaille memacu tali kekang Elm dan lekas berlalu. Menembus pepohonan dan hutan untuk menajuh dari _Ignillum_ secepatnya. Menjauh dari kota yang hanya akan menjadi bukti bisu bahwa Kerajaan Sina telah menjadi kerajaan yang demikian bodoh untuk percaya buta suatu hal yang bahkan belum pasti; kerajaan yang tak segan berbuat keji hanya untuk menjaga monarki tetap tegak berdiri.

**.**

**01.55 a.m. – The Center of Ignillum**

**.**

Seonggok mayat berpakaian pelayan menjadi sasaran tendangan gusar Reiner setelah beberapa kali mengitari bangunan mewah nan luas tersebut hanya untuk mendapati bahwa kastil tersebut sudah disapu bersih oleh Rivaille. Ah, betapa komandannya yang satu itu, yang seringkali mengklaim diri membunuh hanya sekedar wujud dedikasi menjalankan tugas dan bukan untuk kesenangan semata seperti dirinya, justru adalah pembunuh yang terlalu rapi kerjanya. Lihat saja bagaimana dia tidak menyisakan setitik pun kesenangan untuk Reiner di kastil ini.

Asumsi Reiner, sekarang ini komandannya sudah kembali ke markas besar mereka di pusat kota Shiganshina untuk minum _wine_ sebagai bentuk perayaan berakhirnya tugas dengan sempurna—sama sekali tanpa cela. Reiner sendiri tidak berekspektasi kurang dari itu. Bagaimanapun juga yang dibicarakan di sini adalah Rivaille; prajurit terbaik _Deus Mortem_.

Reiner memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat di mana partner-partnernya yang lain menunggunya. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjitak Berthold sekembalinya ia ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Dia sudah katakan Rivaille tidak perlu dicek hasil kerjanya namun pria berambut hitam itu masih bersikeras agar salah satu dari mereka pergi mengecek keadaan sang ketua yang tak juga lekas kembali.

Berjalan cepat, sebagaimana layaknya cara seorang tentara berjalan—tangkas dan gesit apapun kondisinya, Reiner segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pusat _Ignillum_. Meniti jalan utama yang sebelumnya sudah ia lewati, Reiner hanya tersenyum tipis menonton pemandangan yang amat sesuai dengan seleranya.

Berpuluh-puluh mayat berjejer di sisi jalan. Sebagian besar tanpa bagian tubuh yang lengkap, entah itu kepala, kaki, atau bahkan sekaligus setengah bagian tubuh—hasil kerja jenius prajurit tangguh dan pedang tajam yang hanya perlu waktu sekian detik untuk membelah dua tubuh manusia entah menjadi atas dan bawah atau kiri kanan sama rata. Dan fakta sebagian dari tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa itu adalah hasil kerjanya justru memancing dengus kebanggaan dalam diri sang prajurit yang menyandang nama keluarga Brauhn tersebut.

"Mana komandan?" tanya Jean dengan satu alis terangkat ketika melihat Reiner kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul sendirian tanpa adanya Rivaille sebagaimana seharusnya. Ketiga rekannya yang lain menunjukan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya yang sama di wajah mereka.

Reiner hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Mungkin sudah kembali ke istana untuk memamerkan mayat si anak target utama kita malam ini pada Raja… yang jelas beliau sudah menyapu bersih pusat _Ignillum_ dengan sempurna…"

**.**

**03.48 a.m. – The Royal Palace**

**.**

Irvin Smith, sang perdana mentri yang senantiasa loyal sebagai tangan kanan raja, memang belum terlelap sedetik pun semenjak ia mengirim seluruh divisi _Deus Mortem _untuk menjalankan titah baginda raja—melakukan genosida pada klan kecil yang dicurigai dapat memicu kudeta dan perpecahan bagi Kerajaan Sina. Ya, dicurigai. Baru sampai tahap demikian ringan yang bahkan tanpa bukti, sang raja sudah demikian panik mencari cara mengantisipasi kudeta agar tak terjadi.

Dan kini di saat sang raja yang katanya demikian agung dan terhormat itu masih terbuai dalam mimpi, sang tangan kanan dan para bawahan yang beraksi sebagai 'Dewa Kematian' masih harus bekerja demikian keras untuk memuaskan keinginannya. Ah, apa itu yang pantas disebut raja? Mungkin pertanyaan sejenis sudah sering melintas namun siapa berani memperkatakan? Kerajaan masih kelewat kuat dan raja masih demikian ditakuti.

Tidak ada orang waras yang akan mempertanyakan keputusan raja, sehubungan dengan resiko kepala mereka yang harus menjadi taruhannya. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa raja memiliki sekumpulan dewa kematian pribadinya, yang siap mengirim siapa saja yang memeberontak ke alam baka kapan saja ia meminta.

"_Deus Mortem _sudah kembali…"

Pemberitahuan singkat dari sang kepala pelayan cukup membuat kantuk yang sempat menggoda Irvin untuk terlelap lenyap seketika. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya merasa harus mengetahui hari ini juga seberapa jauh keberhasilan divisi khusus ini. Mungkin Irvin yang biasanya akan menganggap ini tolol. Mempertanyakan hasil kerja Rivaille dan para bawahan yang lainnya—yang jelas sudah teruji sebagai yang paling kompeten di bidangnya—adalah kegiatan yang buang-buang waktu dan tentunya bisa menyinggung harga diri mereka. Bukankah sejak awal komandan berambut arang itu sudah membuktikan kualitasnya sebagai pimpinan dan prajurit?

Akan tetapi, di sudut pikirannya, Irvin pun mencatat bahwa kali ini target mereka bukan sekedar pejabat tinggi pemerintahan yang begitu mudah dirobohkan, semudah halnya membalikan telapak tangan. Kali ini mereka membicarakan mengenai klan _Ignis_, klan istimewa kesayangan dewa yang dianugerahi kemampuan khusus sebagai bukti bahwa mereka berbeda dengan ras manusia biasa.

"Panggil mereka ke ruanganku…," perintah Irvin tenang dengan suara dalam dan nada berwibawa.

"Segera, _Sir_…"

Hanya selang waktu beberapa menit sebelum para anggota _Deus Mortem _semua berkumpul di ruangannya.

Irvin menatap heran pada semua prajuritnya itu, begitupun para prajurit menatap sang perdana mentri ketika mereka menyadari, ada yang… kurang.

"Di mana Rivaille?"

"Komandan Rivaille belum kembali?"

Mike dan Irvin melemparkan pertanyaan berbeda namun satu topik tersebut bersamaan. Senyap menyela. Kini semua anggota _Deus Mortem _hanya bisa bertukar pandang bingung. Rivaille tidak ditemukan di manapun saat mereka sekali lagi berpatroli menyisir tanah klan _Ignis_; memastikan tak ada nyawa yang tersisa dan tak ada lagi hembusan nafas yang masih bersarang di rongga dada target mereka. Reiner bahkan sudah mengomel dan tak lupa menjitak Berthold yang bersikeras memintanya mengeksplorasi sekali lagi pusat _Ignillum _untuk memastikan tugas mereka memang sudah terlaksana dengan baik.

"Komandan belum pulang kemari?" tanya Jean dengan nada bingung yang tak bisa ia tutup-tutupi.

Irvin menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

Marco yang tak bisa menahan rasa bingungnya lagi, lantas segera memperkatakan pertanyaan yang tengah berkelebat dalam benak setiap individu di ruangan tersebut. "Lantas? Kemana komandan Rivaille?"

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban karena memang tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Marco barusan. Seketika atmosfir tak nyaman merambati perasaan masing-masing individu.

"Mungkin Rivaille baru akan kembali sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja…," putus Irvin akhirnya sambil menghela nafas berat, "Kalian boleh beristirahat…"

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak kembali, _Sir_?" tanya Jean dengan nada ragu, entah kenapa prajurit berambut coklat keabu-abuan itu punya firasat tak enak berkaitan dengan hal yang satu ini. Bukan berarti intuisnya dapat dipercaya. Hanya saja Rivaille yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka ini, tak biasanya bertingkah seperti ini. Menghilang tanpa kabar begitu saja; seolah lenyap ditelan bumi, terlebih di tengah-tengah tugas, itu cukup menjadi alasan Jean untuk sangsi bahwa sang komandan akan kembali.

Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"…Kita akan melaporkan ini pada raja nanti, Kirschtein… Kalian semua, silahkan kembali…"

**.**

**08.17 a.m. – The Royal Palace**

**.**

Di Kerajaan Sina, status raja adalah yang teratas dalam rantai makanan—jika boleh dianalogikan secara kasar. Bahkan ruangan pribadi sang raja pun seolah sengaja didesain untuk memberikan kesan agung, terhormat, dan sekaligus menanamkan rasa segan. Kursi besar nan megah berlapis beludru mewah yang berada di atas lantai yang sedikit lebih tinggi menyerupai panggung dan hanya dihubungkan dengan beberapa undakan tangga itu menyuratkan aura kekuasaan yang demikian besarnya. Atau hanya sugesti semata? Entahlah.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Irvin?" Dot Pixis—sang raja yang menduduki tahta tertinggi pemerintahan kerajaan Sina bertanya sambil menatap tajam sang perdana mentri berikut lima orang anggota yang tersisa dari _Deus Mortem_. Mereka kini tengah berlutut sambil memberikan penghormatan pada sang raja dengan gestur kepalan tangan kanan mereka diletakan di bahu kiri—salam resmi dan sopan saat menghadap raja sesuai tata kelakuan yang diakui dalam adat kerajaan.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, yang mulia…," Irvin memulai sambil menjaga agar nada suara dan irama bicaranya tetap tenang, "Rivaille belum juga kembali…"

"DAN KAU TENANG-TENANG SAJA, IRVIN?!"

Sebuah bentakan kasar mengagetkan baik Irvin maupun lima anggota _Deus Mortem _lainnya. Bila sang raja sampai sudah semurka ini, tentunya permasalahan sudah sampai pada tahap waspada tingkat tinggi. Tapi bahkan baik Irvin maupun kelima anggota _Deus Mortem _lainnya, memang belum mampu memecahkan teka-teki di mana kiranya sang komandan berada. Dan apakah komandan mereka berhasil menyelsaikan tugasnya dengan baik?

Setiap individu di dalam ruangan itu tahu, yang membuat sang raja demikian emosi bukan perihal sang komandan yang belum kembali, melainkan bukti pemusnahan paling penting yang belum juga tiba di depan wajahnya. Tubuh tanpa nyawa sang anak lelaki dalam ramalan.

"Kami… di sini untuk meminta izin melakukan pencarian, yang mulia…"

"TAK PERLU!" satu bentakan memaksa Irvin untuk berhenti bicara; bahkan sebelum ia memulai penjelasan disertai argumen yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya, "Rivaille tidak membawakan padaku bukti loyalitasnya sebagai prajurit divisi khusus Kerajaan Sina ini! Apa menurutmu ada alasan yang lebih logis selain bahwa ia kini sudah memilih untuk mengkhianatiku, Irvin?"

"Tapi… yang mulia…"

"Diam!" satu lagi hardikan murka, "Tak usah berargumen mengenai probabilitas lain. Aku tahu kau lebih pintar daripada itu! Tak mungkin ia celaka jika…"

Sang Raja menatap tajam kelima anggota _Deus Mortem _yang berlutut dalam satu barisan horizontal teratur di belakang Irvin, jari telunjukanya terarah pada mereka."Jika mereka bisa selamat tanpa satupun luka dalam misi kali ini, apa kau pikir aku percaya bahwa 'Rivaille yang itu' celaka dalam misi yang sama? Pakai otakmu, Irvin!"

Pertanyaan itu jelas-jelas retorikal. Semua anggota _Deus Mortem _mengunci rapat mulut mereka, tak tahu bagaimana harus membantah kata-kata raja. Untuk ukuran raja yang percaya pada ramalan, Dot Pixis jauh kelewat lihai baik dalam pola pikir maupun logika umum. Memang itulah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam adu strategi percaturan politik di tengah Kerajaan Sina. Kesulitan menggoyahkan monarki, selain juga dikarenakan kepandaian sang perdana mentri mempertahankan simpati rakyat pada pemerintahan yang kini sedang berjaya, tak lepas jua dari andil sang raja yang pada dasarnya memiliki otak licik bagai ular.

"Mulai hari ini, Rivaille tak lagi menjadi komandan divisi elitku…," ujar sang raja dengan nada yang masih begitu penuh emosi. Tarikan nafasnya yang agak tersengal, menunjukan lebih dari sekedar jelas betapa jengkel hati sang raja saat itu, "Mulai hari ini ia kutetapkan sebagai salah satu buronan kerajaan. Tindakannya ini kuanggap berkaitan dengan keterlibatannya mendukung penyusunan rencana kudeta terhadapku."

**.**

**09.00 a.m – The Forest of Tross**

**.**

Rivaille menunggu dan menunggu kapan kiranya anak yang kini tengah tertidur beralaskan dadanya akan terbangun sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari posisi yang membuat tubuhnya kaku luar biasa ini. Dengan punggung beralaskan dada Rivaille—yang kini sedang bersandar ke batang salah satu pepohonan yang besar—sambil masih bergulung nyaman dalam selimut putihnya yang tebal, nafas Eren begitu teratur, tanda bahwa anak itu sedang mendapatkan jatah tidur yang sangat nyaman.

"Nng…"

Beruntunglah Rivaille karena baru saja berniat mengguncang tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya itu agar bangun, mengingat matahari sudah semakin tinggi, Eren sudah bangun dengan sendirinya. Perlahan anak itu mengucek matanya pelan dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap Rivaille yang semenjak subuh tadi mau tidak mau merelakan diri menjadi pengganti kasur sementara untuknya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Rivaille masih mempertanyakan mengapa ia mau-mau saja melakukan itu semua. Kenapa ada insting untuk melindungi tubuh dalam dekapannya ini? Untuk selalu memberinya kehangatan dan menjaganya senantiasa aman.

Dan Rivaille mulai merasa semua sifat realistis dan rasional yang selama ini dipertahankannya luntur perlahan.

"Kamu… sudah bagun dari tadi?" tanya Eren polos. Dahi Rivaille berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Dia tidak salah dengar? Eren memanggilnya 'kamu'?

"Oi, sopan sedikit bocah. Kata 'kamu' tidak pantas kau gunakan pada orang yang lebih tua…," tegur Rivaille tak setuju sambil menatap balik dua bola mata yang jernih bagai Kristal kehijauan tersebut.

"Aku belum tahu namamu…," ujar Eren jujur, "Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Ah, benar juga. Rivaille belum memberitahu Eren namanya sendiri.

"Rivaille…"

"Rivaille…," Eren mengulang. Aneh sekali. Rivaille merasa nama itu begitu pas diucapkan oleh anak lelaki di depannya ini untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak pahami.

Eren bergerak melepaskan diri dari Rivaille untuk berdiri. Disisihkannya selimut putih tebalnya sebelum ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Rivaille bangkit dan mengikuti Eren. Hei, ototnya lebih kaku dari anak itu setelah beberapa jam lamanya bertahan menjadi pengganti ranjang untuknya.

Burung-burung kecil yang terbang di sekeliling hutan mulai menghampiri Eren yang hanya menyambut mereka dengan senyum tipis dan tawa kecil. Ah, rasanya anak lelaki yang bagai boneka itu jadi dua kali lipat lebih mempesona ketika bias hangat keceriaan menghiasi wajahnya. Walau tak akan sudi mengakui secara gamblang, dengan rambut cokelat kayu dan mata hijau yang seolah merefleksikan hutan belantara, Rivaille merasa bahwa ungkapan 'peri kecil dari hutan' cocok sekali untuk Eren.

"Ada danau di dekat sini…," ujar Eren pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari burung-burung kecil tersebut kembali kepada Rivaille. Rivaille memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Eren hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Rivaille untuk mengikutinya, "Ayo, kau juga, Elm…"

Sungguh aneh, dengan hanya sebuah perintah singkat, kuda hitam yang sebelumnya bermalas-malasan di bawah bayang-bayang salah satu pohon itu langsung tegak berdiri dan patuh mengikuti Eren. Rivaille tak habis pikir dibuatnya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Rivaille sudah merasakan bahwa Eren adalah bentuk keajaiban yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh nalarnya, namun mampu menyentuh hati dan emosinya.

Membiarkan Eren membimbingnya, Rivaille berjalan pelan sampai beberapa puluh meter ke arah timur untuk mendapati sebuah danau jernih bagai permukaan cermin. Sebuah air terjun kecil dengan ketinggian hanya sekitar sepuluh meter dan kontur berbatu-batu yang memecah aliran air dari atas tersebut menjadi beberapa aliran. Pohon-pohon rindang dan semak-semak bunga musim semi bewarna putih di sisi danau semakin mempercantik pemandangan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu…?" tanya Rivaille sambil menatap Eren. Eren hanya tersenyum kecil. Ah, anak ini memang penuh rahasia.

"Aku mau mandi…. Tubuhku berkeringat…," ujar Eren, mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan sangat natural, "Kau juga, Rivaille."

Rivaille sendiri merasa tubuhnya gerah dan lengket. Semalaman berada di tengah hutan tentunya membuat debu, kotoran dan juga keringat menempel pada tubuhnya, terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka melalui dini hari yang suhunya cukup sejuk. Rivaille tidak menolak ketika Eren menariknya mendekat ke pinggir danau, meninggalkan Elm yang kini sudah asyik bersantai-santai kembali di bawah bayangan pohon yang rindang.

Eren mulai melepaskan kausnya yang berwarna tanah dan ia sedikit kesulitan ketika harus menarik kaus tersebut melewati kepalanya. Hal tersebut mengundang tawa meremehkan dari Rivaille. Ternyata anak lelaki ini memang masih anak kecil. Usia yang baru memasuki remaja, tidak membuatnya dewasa seketika; diluar cara bicaranya yang begitu tenang dan terkendali.

Dengan tenang dibantunya Eren melewatkan kerah kaus itu dari kepalanya dan melepaskannya. Eren menggumamkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan dan wajah sedikit bersemu, yang hanya diresponi Rivaille dengan sebuah tepukan pelan di kepalanya, tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

Namun begitu Eren berbalik memunggunginya untuk melepas garmen bawahannya, Rivaille terbelalak melihat sebuah tanda di punggung kecil itu. Tato sayap gelap dan terang yang bersanding begitu kontras. Oh, rupanya kemungkinan terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi. Nyawa kecil yang tak bisa dibunuhnya ini justru adalah nyawa yang semula menjadi sasarannya.

"Kenapa, Rivaille?" tanya Eren sambil menatap ke balik punggungnya. Ia sudah bersiap masuk ke danau untuk membasuh diri.

"…"

"Rivaille?"

"Tidak apa-apa…," jawab Rivaille akhirnya setelah tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

Menyadari bahwa Eren menunggunya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam danau, Rivaille menghela nafas panjang sebelum melepaskan satu persatu garmen yang membungkus tubuhnya; mulai dari jubah, jaket, kemeja, celana, dan seterusnya. Segera setelahnya Eren hanya tersenyum polos menatap pada si mantan komandan—gelarnya memang belum resmi dicabut, tapi Rivaille sudah tahu bahwa ia tak pantas lagi menyandang gelar itu—sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya masuk ke danau.

Rivaille menjaga Eren untuk tidak berenang terlalu jauh ke tengah danau. Sekilas, danau dengan air terjun kecil yang indah itu memang terlihat tenang dan dangkal, tapi secara instingtif, ia merasa harus terus memperhatikan Eren. Rivaille mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik, walau sedikit tak suka dengan fakta ia harus puas membasuh diri dengan air semata.

Dibantunya Eren untuk membasuh punggung kecilnya dan selama itu, ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat tato di punggung Eren. Tak salah lagi. Persis sama dengan sketsa yang pernah ditunjukan Irvin padanya. Disentuhnya perlahan tanda itu.

'_Sudah terlambat untuk berhenti, Rivaille'_, hati kecil pria raven itu membatin, _'Sudah sangat terlambat'_.

**.**

**10.13 a.m – The Forest of Tross**

**.**

Rivaille menyusun batu-batu berukuran sedang dan mengaturnya bersama ranting-ranting yang dikumpulkannya menyerupai tungku untuk membantunya memanaskan air untuk minum. Dia belum perlu khawatir soal makanan hari ini karena persipan bekal dan peralatan survival dalam kantung-kantung yang dikaitkan ke pelana Elm masih sangat cukup.

Sayang sekali Rivaille tak dapat menemukan pakaian ganti untuknya. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengganti seragam divisi _Deus Mortem_-nya yang mencolok itu dengan sesuatu. Ia yakin sekali, raja sudah menjatuhkan vonis bahwa dirinya adalah buronan dan menyebarkan berita perburuannya ke seluruh wilayah kerajaan.

Eren maupun Rivaille menghabiskan jatah makanan mereka pagi ini—sepotong roti untuk masing-masing—dalam keheningan sampai sebuah suara gemerisik semak-semak terdengar.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Rivaille waspada sambil menatap hati-hati ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah!"

Sesosok wanita berkacamata dengan_ boots_ hitam dan pakaian kasual khas pengelana menampakan dirinya dari semak-semak. Rambut coklatnya dikuncir satu dan entah bagaimana Rivaille merasa mengenali wajah wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hai! Tak kukira akan bertemu seseorang di dekat wilayah sini…," sapanya ceria. Rivaille maupun Eren hanya menatapnya. Rivaille dengan curiga dan Eren tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenalkan, aku Hanji Zoe; pengelana," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi, "Kalian?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Thanks to : **

**fugacior, **Rye Yureka, **Ray Bellatrix, **widi orihara, **Fujoshi Ren, **, zuura-zu, **Azure'czar, **Kunougi Haruka, **SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, **ayakLein24, **Ms MichiMichiyo, ** and all silent reader

* * *

**Author's note:**

[Haru] : Yo! Selamat menikmati (?) chapter 2, semuanya. _Big thanks to_ Yuki yang udah ngetik chapter ini XD Nah, karena ke depannya kami sudah mulai perkuliahan, mungkin update-nya agak terhambat. Untuk itu kami mohon maaf. *bows* Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

[Yuki]: Hai, hai! Saya yang bertanggung jawab untuk chapter ini. Teryata nulis pedo!Rivaille dan bocah!Eren itu menyenangkan juga. Walau saya jadi harus menahan diri supaya fanservice di sini nggak jadi semacam aksi kejahatan pada anak di bawah umur. And, yes. Di sini saya tegaskan, mereka mandi bareng. Rivaille dan Eren mandi bareng. Tapi bayangin Eren kecil kayak di episode-episode awal ya. Kalau dibayanginnya Eren dewasa… ntar salah cerita kita… heheheh… Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. *lambai-lambai*

Balasan review untuk** Azure'czar: **Terima kasih sudah RnR fic kolab kami ini Azure-san… tenang saja chapter masih akan panjang (sepertinya), masih banyak tokoh yang akan dimunculkan. Semoga anda tidak bosan mengikuti cerita kami. Rnr, lagi? ;)

[Catatan : Haruki adalah penanggung jawab chapter ganjil, sedangkan Yuki penanggung jawab chapter genap. Sekedar informasi untuk yang bertanya-tanya. Terima kasih. ^^]

Sign,

-Haru and Yuki-


	3. The Informant

**GENOCIDE**

_by Shigure __**Haruki **__& Keikoku __**Yuki **_(a collaboration fic)

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M** for _hard plot _and _gore _**| Multi-chapters |**

Maybe OC, OOC, typos, and other faults

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

**Chapter III : The Informant**

"_Informasi..., hanya itu kepingan kecil yang dapat kita kumpulkan untuk dapat bertahan hidup."_

**.**

**10.15 a.m. – The Forest of Tross**

**.**

"Kenalkan aku Hanji Zoe; pengelana," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lagi, "Kalian?"

Wanita berkacamata itu melangkah mendekat dengan tangan terulur sebagai salam perkenalan. Sepintas terlihat logam berkilat pada saku kulit yang terikat sabuk di tungkai bawahnya. Maka, alih-alih jabatan tangan, pedang sejajar batang tenggoroklah yang Hanji dapat. Meski tangannya terangkat tanpa perlawanan, ia tertawa kecil ketika ancaman itu jelas terletak di atas nadinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rivaille lagi dengan maksud berbeda dari yang pertama. Ia tahu persis seperti apa senjata api asli dan wanita ini membawanya. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua—pada sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti bahwa Hanji Zoe bukan seorang pengelana biasa?

Namun satu tarikan pada ujung seragam _Deus Mortem_ menyentak Rivaille dari berbagai kalkulasi dalam pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah bocah _Ignis_ yang menatap Hanji tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia bukan orang jahat," ucap Eren singkat. Tidak ada pemaksaan opini pada nada bicaranya, namun keyakinan jelas tertuang pada kedua tatap yang memantulkan wanita berambut hitam itu. Rivaille berdecih sebelum menatap kembali mangsa pedangnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, mudah baginya membelah kedua saku pistol pada sisi tubuh wanita ini.

Angin yang berhembus sepoi pun agaknya hanya mampu menggugurkan sedikit dedaunan sebagai pemanas suasana. Ia tak kuasa melerai pertentangan antara dua pihak yang bersinggungan itu.

"Wah, anak manis. Kau benar. Sayangnya aku sama seperti kalian," Hanji menanggapi komentar Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rivaille sangsi. Meski ia menangkap jelas arti kata-kata lawan bicaranya, kepercayaan memang bukan hal yang murah untuknya. Sedangkan Eren adalah satu-satunya pengecualian. Mungkin yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

"Aku seorang pelarian, sama seperti kalian, bukan? Seorang pemuda dan seorang anak laki-laki di dalam hutan dengan pelana kuda penuh perbekalan—terlebih salah satunya disertai insting pembunuh yang luar biasa—bukanlah hal yang dapat kau temui ketika berjalan berkeliling kota. Singkatnya kalian bukan kombinasi yang biasa," jelas Hanji dengan diakhiri wajah puas—menyisakan argumen tak berbantah yang telak.

"Kawan atau lawan. Nyatakan!" perintah Rivaille dengan pedang yang mulai menembus kulit ari. Jelas tak ada keraguan baginya untuk menghabisi satu nyawa sementara ia telah membantai ribuan nyawa sebelumnya. Nafas wanita di depannya ini tak ada bedanya dengan nafas lain yang telah ia renggut dari rongga kehidupan mereka.

"Aku tak berpihak pada siapapun," jawab Hanji tenang, ia bahkan sempat membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika pedang Rivaille mulai membiarkan sedikit darah menetes keluar dari lehernya, "Hanya saja, jika aku lawan—,"

CLANG!

Sebuah pisau kecil menyingkirkan katana Rivaille. Dengan cepat Hanji berkelit ke bawah dan menarik_ double_ _handgun_ yang tersarung pada sakunya. Ia melompat ke depan dengan tubuh setengah tertunduk hanya untuk menangkap Eren dan membuat keadaan berbalik.

"EREN!"

Rivaille maju dengan cepat untuk merebut Eren, namun satu moncong pistol pada kepala anak itu membuatnya kehilangan diri sesaat. Dengan cekatan, satu katananya menjatuhkan pistol di sisi kepala Eren lalu ia memanfaatkan putaran tubuhnya untuk menebas leher wanita itu. Namun bunyi logam yang bergesekan lagi-lagi mengudara. Rivaille hanya mampu menampilkan air muka penuh kejut ketika ia lihat pedangnya mengarah pada orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi, sementara Hanji tengah mencegah tebasan itu dengan badan pistol.

"Kau tak cocok melindungi. Dari kemampuan tempurmu, selama ini kau adalah pembunuh kelas satu yang dapat menghabisi penduduk sipil dengan laju tiga sampai empat jiwa per detik jika mereka berada dalam radius satu meter. Kau komandan _Deus Mortem_ yang rumornya terdengar di dalam istana—Rivaille. Apakah tebakanku salah?" Hanji mengakhiri analisanya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ia baru saja memenangkan pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati ketika mengetahui siapa lawannya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya keberuntungan menaungi wanita itu hingga membebaskannya dari maut.

"Cih! Apa maumu?" tanya Rivaille sambil menarik pedang yang baru saja salah sasaran. Ia menatap Hanji dengan kekesalan yang tertera pada raut wajah dinginnya. Setelah itu, segera ia tarik kembali Eren ke dalam peluknya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun? Tetapi karena negara ini bukan lagi milikku, kurasa kita adalah kawan?" ujarnya disertai tawa. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk puncak kepala Eren.

"Kau anak yang menarik, Eren. Mengapa bisa tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali pada dirimu ketika aku hendak membunuhmu?" tanya Hanji dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang ia tujukan pada Eren. Daripada kecurigaan, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sikapnya itu seakan tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah objek penelitian hidup yang dapat berbicara—menyebabkan rasa ketertarikan dan keingintahuan yang membucah.

Segaris senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Eren tatkala ia mengeratkan sebuah lengan yang masih melingkar protektif pada lehernya, "Karena Rivaille adalah ksatriaku."

Tawa histeris Hanji pecah ketika ia mendengar jawaban anak itu. Baginya, jawaban Eren sama seperti memutarbalikan fakta dasar tentang predator. Bagaimana bisa pembunuh ulung di negeri ini ia setarakan dengan ksatria? Ada yang salah dengan otaknyakah? Jelas citra itu begitu bertolak belakang dengan reputasi yang diemban Rivaille selama ini.

"Eren, berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu," Rivaille mendesah lelah sambil menarik Eren menuju tempat peristirahatan kecil mereka sebelumnya. Ia biarkan anak itu duduk di atas potongan kayu besar untuk melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda karena interupsi Hanji barusan, lalu duduk di sisinya.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Hanji sambil mempersilahkan diri sendiri bergabung tanpa diminta, ia duduk di seberang kedua tatap heran yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengolok, hanya saja pernyataan kalian barusan seakan kalian adalah sepasang kekasih dalam sastra klasik," lanjutnya ceria. Rivaille mendelik kesal ke arah Hanji sementara Eren tampak tidak mengerti analogi barusan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Eren lugu. Terang saja ia tak memperoleh jawaban selain tawa dari Hanji, sementara Rivaille hanya mendengus jengkel. Eren pun memilih untuk diam karena ada tidak solusi yang dapat memecahkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Berapa umurmu, Eren?" tanya Hanji mengalihkan topik. Ia menghapus setitik air mata yang menggantung pada ujung pelupuknya—bukan air mata sendu tentunya.

"Dua belas tahun."

Rivaille menanggapi jawaban itu dengan ekspresi yang biasa sementara Hanji terbelalak kaget.

"Benarkah? Hei, Rivaille! Bukankah penculikan anak di bawah umur itu termasuk pedofilia?" celetuknya sebelum memperoleh satu hantaman panci—peralatan survival—pada wajahnya.

"Kau beruntung panci itu sudah tidak panas," aura gelap tak kasat mata menyelubungi Rivaille yang jelas kesal karena pernyataan konyol Hanji. Wanita itu kembali tertawa riang sementara Eren masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Domba dalam kandang memang terlalu buta akan dunia luar, bukan?

**.**

**11.49 a.m. – The Royal Palace**

**.**

"Aku tak percaya komandan mengkhianati kita dengan berpihak pada bocah klan _Ignis_ itu," gerutu Jean ketika ia dan keempat anggota _Deus Mortem_ lainnya tengah mengadakan rapat darurat di ruangan Sang Perdana Menteri. Matanya menatap berkeliling, mencari pendapat senada dengan miliknya yang baru saja diutarakan.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang pimpinan perfeksionis yang tidak mungkin mengabaikan tugas. Hanya sejumlah pengecualian langka**—**seperti ikatan darah—yang mungkin mencegahnya membunuh. Akan tetapi garis darahnya sudah tak tersambung kemanapun, semua anggota _Deus Mortem_ dan seluruh petinggi kerajaan Sina tahu itu. Karena hal itu pulalah yang menghapuskan setitik keraguan sekalipun pada pemuda dengan usia belia itu tatkala ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia hitam yang ternoda merahnya darah.

Marco tersenyum dari ujung lain ruangan ketika tatapan Jean jatuh ke arahnya, "Aku juga berpendapat sama. Bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah memaafkan satu kesalahan kecil sekalipun? Tak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan kesalahan terbesar itu sendiri."

Berthold dan Jean mengangguk setuju sementara Reiner terlihat tak peduli.

"Oh, ya? Bukankah ketidaksetiaan yang ia tunjukkan begitu jelas? Mengapa kalian masih membelanya?" sanggah Mike—anggota tertua _Deus Motem_—yang akhirnya angkat suara setelah membolak-balik berkas berisi kumpulan fakta mengenai klan _Ignis _di tangannya.

Jean berjengit mendengar jawaban Mike. Ia tahu bahwa sosok Rivaille yang selama ini menjadi panutannya itu tidak terlalu disukai oleh Mike Zakarius hanya karena usianya yang jauh lebih muda. Memang pria yang usianya hampir menyentuh akhir tiga puluh akan merasa harga dirinya terluka bila harus mematuhi perintah bocah bau kencur, sekalipun yang memang kompeten dalam bidangnya. Akan tetapi memandang orang muda sebelah mata bukanlah sikap bijak yang layak dihormati.

"Sudahlah, Rivaille memang belum tentu berkhianat," ucap Irvin menengahi perselisihan kecil yang mulai mencuat di tengah rapat itu. Ia menatap satu per satu para prajurit khusus milik kerajaan sebelum menatap kembali yang paling sulung di antaranya.

"Mike, aku harap kau dapat menjadi ketua sementara _Deus Mortem_ sampai pengkhianatan Rivaille dapat dipastikan," ucapnya tenang.

Mike menyeringai puas sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan sebagai tanda rapat telah berakhir untuknya. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan meninggalkan diskusi sejak awal bergabung dengan divisi elit itu. Terlebih setelah Rivaille menjadi pimpinannya.

"Percayakan padaku. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan tugas yang tak dapat diselesaikan bocah itu dengan baik."

BLAM!

Pintu besar penghubung ruangan Irvin dan koridor setengah terbanting acuh sementara beberapa di antara mereka menggelengkan kepala atas kelakuan pria yang satu itu.

"Masih ada kemungkinan Rivaille berada di bawah pengaruh kekuatan anak itu. Kita tak tahu sejauh mana kemampuan klan _Ignis_ dalam mengendalikan alam. Bisa saja mereka dapat memanipulasi pikiran manusia," Irvin melanjutkan penjelasan kepada empat pembunuh handal yang masih duduk bersama dengannya di atas sofa merah mengelilingi meja kaca bundar. Mungkin ini hanya salah satu pembelaannya terhadap pemuda yang kerjanya paling ia percaya diantara _Deus Mortem_—harapan bahwa bidak terkuatnya tidak berganti warna begitu saja sementara raja pihak lawan belum jatuh.

Jean mengangguk antusias dengan alasan serupa—berharap bahwa sosok yang dikaguminya masih berada di pihak yang sama. Di sampingnya Berthold mengangkat satu tangannya sebelum mengutarakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya setelah membaca berkas informasi mengenai klan _Ignis_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana cara kita mengetahui komandan sedang dikendalikan atau tidak?" tanya Berthold dengan setengah putus asa. Bukan karena ia terlalu dungu, melainkan otaknya yang brilian pun tak mampu mencari penyelesaian dari masalah yang bertentangan dengan logika.

Semua anggota _Deus Mortem _dan pemilik kekuasaan kedua tertinggi di kerajaan Sina bungkam ketika masalah ini dikemukakan. Ya, bagaimana mereka tahu Rivaille berpihak pada pemilik terakhir darah klan _Ignis_ tersebut atas keinginannya sendiri ataukah karena pengaruh kekuatan lain yang berkuasa atasnya? Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya—tidak untuk manusia biasa seperti mereka, sekalipun mereka menyandang gelar sebagai dewa kematian maupun perdana menteri.

"Mungkin satu-satunya jalan menghilangkan pengaruhnya adalah dengan membunuh anak itu sendiri. Bagaimana?" tanya Reiner sambil menyeringai. Menyelesaikan perkara dengan pertumpahan darah memang satu-satunya hal yang menjadi keahlian pria berambut pirang itu. Yang lain berpikir sejenak sementara mereka ragu apakah jalan ini akan bekerja jika Rivaille melindungi anak itu mati-matian. Apakah mereka sanggup menghadapi komandan yang jelas dipilih di usia yang begitu muda karena kualitasnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata?

"Lagipula, kurasa kemampuan komandan akan menurun drastis di pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Bukankah anak itu kini menjadi beban yang harus ia lindungi? Akan sulit bagi anggota _Deus Mortem_ yang hanya tahu membunuh seperti kita untuk melindungi satu nyawa sekalipun. Kurasa membunuh anak itu bukan perkara sulit," Reiner menutup argumennya dengan bangkit berdiri—hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruangan pula. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu hanya untuk meninggalkan satu pesan terakhir di hari itu pada kawannya.

"Dan Jean, aku tak peduli siapapun yang jadi kepala selama kita dapat menjalankan fungsi divisi sebagaimana harusnya. Jika kau masih memandang kagum pada sosok yang mungkin berkhianat, jangan salahkan kami jika kau kehilangan pijakan akan keyakinanmu sendiri."

BLAM!

Sekali lagi, bunyi pintu yang menutup mengurangi jumlah orang di dalam ruangan dan menyisakan kesunyian sesaat. Jean masih sibuk berpikir ketika Marco dan Berthold bangkit lalu mengajaknya serta untuk keluar ruangan. Irvin telah memutuskan untuk memakai solusi Reiner. Agaknya memang tidak ada jalan lain untuk megembalikan pembunuh terkuat mereka. Karena itu rapat ini ditutup dengan berat sebelah ketika separuh anggota _Deus Mortem_ yang tersisa di ruangan itu masih menaruh kepercayaan mereka pada pemuda yang telah dicopot dari jabatannya oleh Sang Raja.

Melihat sifat Dot Pixis, tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan tetap memberi perintah untuk mengeksekusi Rivaille meski pemuda itu berkhianat karena tengah dikendalikan oleh si bocah _Ignis_. Ia adalah pria kaku yang menegakkan monarki dengan cara kotor. Untuk apa kiranya ia menyimpan pion usang yang tak dapat dipakai?

**.**

**01.00 p.m. – Han-gardian, The Trading Town**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari hutan dengan pepohonan lebat nan menjulang, ketiga pengelana itu tiba pada sebuah kota di selatan ibu kota Shigasina. Han-gardian, sebuah kota perdagangan otonom dengan perekonomian yang baru saja merangkak naik sejak sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Kini kota yang awalnya sepi itu tengah ramai dipenuhi orang yang berlalu lalang, entah untuk urusan bisnis maupun hal remeh lain yang berada di bawahnya.

Dengan menuntun kuda masing-masing, Rivaille, Eren, dan Hanji memasuki jalan utama kota tanpa ragu. Mereka sama-sama buronan kerajaan. Banyak orang yang mungkin rela berbuat apa saja untuk mendapatkan kepala mereka dan menyerahkannya pada raja. Namun, ini adalah kota otonom. Hampir tidak ada prajurit kerajaan yang berkeliaran di Han-gardian—menjadikannya salah satu tempat yang cukup aman untuk para pelarian seperti mereka. Senjata tidak dilarang dan Hanji bahkan memiliki beberapa partner di kota ini meski ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Zoe.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Eren sambil menggenggam erat lengan bebas Rivaille yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Pemandangan ramai jelas baru pertama kali dilihat anak itu—menimbulkan rasa khawatir secara naluriah. Ia hanya merapatkan tubuhnya ke si pemuda tatkala pertanyaannya dijawab dengan tepukan lembut di kepala.

"Tidak perlu takut, Eren," ucap Rivaille mengerti. Ia masih mengikuti langkah Hanji yang mengenal baik kota itu, sementara si wanita berkacamata diam-diam tersenyum mendengar percakapan di belakang yang dinilainya penuh kasih.

Rasanya mustahil bukan jika melihat petarung paling andal di negaramu bersikap demikian pada seorang anak laki-laki dan bahkan berjuang melindunginya? Entah kenapa pemandangan itu terlihat manis, seakan darah yang telah ditumpahkan Rivaille di masa lalunya hanyalah dusta belaka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka singgah di salah satu toko pakaian untuk menukar seragam _Deus Mortem_ milik Rivaille yang jelas akan membuatnya mudah dikenali para pengejar. Rivaille mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan—kemeja dan celana—hitam, rompi abu-abu dan _boots_ sewarna rompi. Sementara kelebihan nilai jual seragamnya—yang menurut si pedagang memiliki desain unik—bahkan mampu membelikan beberapa keperluan tambahan dan juga baju ganti untuk Eren.

"Kau menyukainya, Eren?" tanya Hanji ketika Eren selesai mengganti kaus sewarna tanah yang semula dikenakannya dengan kaus putih, celana hitam, jaket biru langit bertudung, dan sepasang sepatu kets putih.

Eren mengangguk antusias dengan wajah berseri—emosi pertama yang mungkin dilihat Hanji dan Rivaille setelah mereka keluar dari hutan—jelas bahwa ia sangat menyukai busana barunya, "Terima kasih, Zoe!"

Hanji tersenyum. Tak ia sangka Eren bahkan mengingat nama panggilannya di kota ini meski hati anak itu tengah meluap-luap gembira.

"Umm, boleh tambah ini juga?" Eren mengambil sebuah topi cokelat tua berparuh yang cukup besar dan nampak menggembung pada bagian kepala.

"Tentu. Tak kusangka Zoe memiliki dua adik laki-laki seperti ini," kata si pedagang sambil tertawa riang. Pria tua itu mungkin satu-satunya pedagang pakaian yang masih memperbolehkan sistem barter di tokonya, salah satu mitra yang Hanji percaya dapat mengelabui kerajaan.

"Oh, mereka ini kerabat jauh yang lama terpisah," kata Hanji menimpali—mengacuhkan Rivaille yang berdecih. Ia masih terus mengobrol tanpa sadar Eren tengah berlari kecil ke tempat mantan komandan _Deus Mortem_ itu.

"Rivaille, ini untukmu," kata Eren sambil menyodorkan topi yang semula dimintanya dari si pedagang. Rivaille menaikkan alisnya heran. ia tak mengerti maksud anak itu memberinya topi. Hanya ekspresi polos yang dapat ia tangkap pada wajah anak itu.

"Agar kita tidak ketahuan," lanjut Eren sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah, anak ini jadi sedikit lebih hidup sekarang dan Rivaille menyukainya. Meski pekerjaannya seringkali bersisian dengan kematian, entah kenapa rona kehidupan yang mulai muncul perlahan pada diri Eren membuatnya tergerak.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang pakai," ucap Rivaille sambil memakaikan topi itu ke kepala Eren. Namun Eren tampak kecewa ketika pemberiannya ditolak. Meski emosinya tak terlalu tampak, bukan hal sulit membaca emosi minim yang serupa bagi Rivaille.

"Baiklah, hanya di dalam kota saja," putus Rivaille akhirnya—membuat senyuman kecil kembali terkembang di bibir Eren.

**.**

**01.33 p.m. – The East Side of Han-gardian **

**.**

Setelah berhasil menyeret Hanji dari kebiasaan mengobrolnya yang ternyata panjang, mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan ke tujuan semula. Seorang informan, itulah kenalan yang akan ditemui Hanji, Rivaille, dan Eren di kota ini—tempat dimana segala jenis perdagangan ada bahkan informasi.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah klasik setelah berjalan memasuki gang-gang yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota dan menaiki beberapa undakan tangga. Hanji menggerakkan besi bulat pengetuk pintu kayu itu sebagai penanda kedatangan mereka.

"Penjahit Springer?" tanya Rivaille heran ketika melihat tulisan pada papan yang tertera di pintu. Eren yang selama ini hanya tahu penjahit khusus dalam kastilnya di _Ignillum_ hanya ber-oh kecil. Ia baru tahu ada penjahit yang membuka usaha di luar seperti yang satu ini.

"Cara yang cerdas untuk menyembunyikan jejak dengan rapi, bukan?" kata Hanji dengan satu cengiran lebar yang menyertai sesudahnya. Rivaille tidak menanggapi lagi ocehan wanita itu sampai pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sesosok pemuda lain dengan kepala nyaris tanpa rambut.

"Yo! Connie," sapa Hanji ceria sambil melenggang masuk ke ruangan yang entah sudah berapa kali dikunjunginya.

"Ternyata kau, Hanji," kata pemuda bernama lengkap Connie Springer itu dengan satu hembusan nafas lelah—seakan tamu yang tak terlalu diinginkan telah tiba, "Tumben bersama orang lain?"

Connie mempersilahkan kedua tamu lainnya untuk turut masuk. Namun, mata Rivaille menyipit tajam. Bukankah seluruh kenalan Hanji di Han-gardian memanggilnya 'Zoe'? Lantas kenapa yang satu ini mengetahui nama aslinya?

"Hanji?" tanya Eren seraya menyuarakan keheranan yang sama dengan Rivaille.

"Ya, kalian tak usah khawatir. Jika ia bahkan tahu nama asliku, berarti Connie merupakan mitra yang dapat dipercaya dan mengetahui statusku sebagai buronan," ujar Hanji santai dari dalam ruangan. Rivaille pun menyusul masuk setelah mendengar penegasan Hanji—masih dengan Eren yang tak mau melepas tautan tangannya.

Sebuah ruangan beraksen pualam dengan furnitur kayu menyapa mereka ketika melangkah melewati pintu. Tirai-tirai kuning keemasan melambai lembut diterpa angin dari jendela kayu yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah perapian kecil tertata apik di ujung ruangan dan sebuah mesin jahit bertengger rapi di sisi yang lainnya. Ruangan yang sederhana namun cukup untuk menjadi kamuflase sempurna untuk profesi asli yang berbahaya.

"Jadi, kalian juga berstatus sama seperti Hanji?" Connie membuka pembicaraan ketika ia dan semua tamunya telah duduk di sofa oranye yang terletak di tengah ruang tamu. Empat cangkir teh telah ia hidangkan di atas meja kayu. Satu kakinya terangkat dan tangannya bersandar pada punggung sofa. Gaya bicara yang agak sok memang. Jika saja ia bukan pemilik tempat ini, mungkin Rivaille sudah mendepaknya keluar karena kelakuannya yang agak menyebalkan.

Eren menoleh ke arah Rivaille. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang ia tahu, buronan itu penjahat yang dikejar prajurit. Akan tetapi baik Rivaille maupun Hanji sama sekali bukan orang jahat di mata Eren.

"Ya, kami dikejar oleh _Deus Mortem,_" ujar Rivaille seraya menguji sejauh apa pengetahuan Connie tentang sisi gelap kerajaan. Ia yang akan menentukan sendiri mana pihak yang berguna sebagai mitranya dan mana yang sebaiknya disisihkan saja dari urusan krusial seperti ini.

"BENARKAH?" teriak Connie. Ia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Kalian dikejar oleh divisi khusus kerajaan yang membantai semua 'musuh-dalam-selimut' Sang Raja? Ada apa gerangan dengan orang-orang itu? Kau tampak seusiaku sekitar umur 20," Connie menunjuk Rivaille, lalu Eren yang duduk di sebelah pemuda sebayanya itu, "Sedangkan kau masih sangat muda!"

Hanji tertawa. Memang sedikit sekali informasi mengenai _Deus Mortem_ yang tersebar keluar. Informasinya terkunci rapat. Hanji juga tak menyangka jika Connie memiliki informasi yang cukup akurat tentang divisi rahasia itu. Ia juga takkan menyalahkan jika pemuda botak itu tak menyangka bahwa pemuda seusia yang tengah berhadapan dengannya ini justru adalah prajurit kelas satu dari divisi yang juga kelas satu itu.

"Sebagus itukah reputasi 'kami'? Caramu mengumandangkannya seakan 'kami' ini pembela keadilan," decak Rivaille sambil turut menumpukan satu kaki pada kakinya yang lain.

"Mereka memang bukan pembela keadilan," balas Connie—masih melewatkan satu poin penting pada kata-kata Rivaille. Saat itu ia masih tak sadar siapa lawan bicaranya, "Mereka adalah pembunuh elit milik kerajaan di bawah perintah langsung perdana menteri. Aku terkejut kalian masih bisa hidup setelah dikejar oleh kelompok itu. Sedikit sekali orang beruntung sepertiku yang dapat mengetahui informasi tentang _Deus Mortem._"

"Baiklah. Beri aku informasi pergerakan _Deus Mortem_ dan pergerakan kerajaan. Aku yakin kau juga menyadari adanya gerak-gerik kudeta yang hendak menggulingkan pemerintahan Dot Pixis," ucap Rivaille tenang, ia tahu di sebelahnya Eren bergerak gelisah karena tak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang Eren tahu tentang _Deus Mortem_ hanya 'kelompok lama Rivaille' dan 'pengejar mereka saat ini'. Hanya itu yang bisa ia tangkap dari pembicaraan kedua orang yang lebih tua sepanjang perjalanan menuju Han-gardian.

"Ya, memang ada kemungkinan kudeta seperti katamu. Tapi itu tugas yang tak mudah," ucap Connie sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan wajah malas, "Imbalan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai ganti informasi itu? Dan lagi kenapa kalian bisa dikejar kelompok mengerikan seperti _Deus Mortem_?"

"Kedua pertanyaanmu itu berkaitan. Jika kau memenuhi permintaanku, kau akan mengetahui informasi paling rahasia mengenai kerajaan dan juga divisi khusus itu langsung dari tangan pertama. Kau tak tertarik?" tawar Rivaille sambil menyesap tehnya—diikuti Eren yang juga mengambil cangkir lalu meniupi tehnya sendiri yang masih agak panas.

"Tawaranmu memang menarik tapi—," kata-kata Connie terhenti di tengah jalan, sepertinya ia baru saja menyambung semua informasi yang terlewat dari kata-kata Rivaille selama mereka duduk di ruangan ini.

"Sudah sadar, Connie?" tanya Hanji ketika pemuda botak itu sukses terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tunggu… kau mengacu pada _Deus Mortem _sebagai 'kami' dan menawarkan informasi kerajaan dan divisi khusus itu langsung dari tangan pertama…," Connie menelan ludah, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya yang ingin ia lepas dengan volume maksimal ketika mengatakan lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Kau anggota _Deus Mortem_?" tanya Connie dengan suara berbisik. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana, antara bingung-senang-takut, semua bercampur menjadi satu ketika Rivaille memberikan satu anggukan sebagai jawaban.

DEMI TUHAN! PEMUDA SEBAYA YANG ADA DI HADAPANNYA ADALAH ANGGOTA _DEUS MORTEM_!

Connie menjerit dalam hati tatkala ia mengetahui kenyataan yang mungkin akan memutar 180° kehidupannya.

"WOW! Aku tak menyangka diijinkan hidup untuk hari ini!" seru Connie dengan volume suara yang sudah dikecilkan sedapat mungkin ketika bersorak senang. Perlu ia akui informasi tentang _Deus Mortem_ adalah informasi paling rahasia yang menggugah keingintahuan pribadinya meski membuatnya harus terpisah pada jarak minim dengan kematian. Ia tak dapat meminta lebih ketika anggota divisi elit favoritnya itu datang sendiri dan duduk di dalam rumahnya, bukan?

"Pukul aku! Katakan padaku bahwa aku tidak bermimpi," kata Connie bahagia. Tetapi sepertinya ia salah pilih kata.

BUAG!

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan kalimat, satu bogem mentah dari Hanji mendarat di pipi Connie untuk mengabulkan pintanya. Tubuh pemuda itu sampai limbung ke sisi lain sofa tunggal yang ditempatinya di antara Hanji dan Rivaille ketika pukulan keras itu menghantam wajahnya.

"AW!" Connie mengaduh sakit. Untung saja Hanji mengenakan sarung tangan kulit warna hitam yang menyisakan jari-jarinya saja. Jika tidak pasti pukulannya lebih sakit karena tonjolan tulang pada genggamannya. Wanita yang satu ini memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Kenapa kau sungguh-sungguh memukulku?" protes Connie sambil mengusap lebam kebiruan di pipi kanannya. Hanji hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa sebagai balasan.

"Habis kau yang minta. Sekarang kau tahu kan ini bukan mimpi?" ujar Hanji, kali ini ia mengangkat cangkir teh miliknya seperti dua tamu yang lainnya, "Jangan berteriak lagi setelah tahu pemuda pendek di depanmu ini adalah komandan _Deus Mortem_!"

Connie benar-benar hampir berteriak jika Hanji tidak melancarkan pukulan kedua yang terhenti di tengah jalan—menyebabkan si botak sadar kesalahannya dan segera menutup rongga mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sementara Rivaille terlihat kesal disebut 'pendek'. Hei, ia hanya beda kurang lebih 10 cm dengan Hanji!

"Di usia semuda ini? Kau telah menjadi komandan divisi elit di bawah perintah langsung perdana menteri? Kau tahu? Itu sangat mengagumkan!" Connie menatap Rivaille dengan seluruh respek yang ia punya. Pimpinan pembunuh kelas satu yang sebaya dengannya merupakan informasi baru yang menggetarkan—membuat Connie sadar betapa luasnya dunia ini dan betapa hausnya ia akan informasi.

Sudah sering kali pujian itu dilontarkan para pejabat kerajaan namun terasa begitu berat. Entah kenapa ketika Connie menunjukkan kekagumannya yang jujur, Rivaille merasa bebannya mungkin tak seberat yang ia kira. Masih ada pula orang yang tak menganggapnya bengis. Padahal Connie tahu persis sepak terjang _Deus Mortem_, bukan?

Connie masih mengekspresikan kegembiraannya dan membicarakan beberapa topik terkait bersama Hanji. Sementara Eren lagi-lagi menarik lengan baju Rivaille untuk membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Rivaille begitu hebat," katanya sambil mengamati wajah Rivaille dengan kagum. Eren tersenyum kecil lagi, baginya Rivaille adalah ksatria yang hebat—dan kini lebih hebat setelah ia mendengar tentang _Deus Mortem_**—**atau apalah itu**—**yang dikatakan Connie dengan antusias.

Sesaat ada sedikit mendung di wajah Rivaille ketika fragmen ingatan mengenai kejadian di jantung puri pusat _Ignillum _berputar ulang di benaknya. Dengan satu tepukan di kepala bersurai _amber_, ia mengucapkan satu pengakuan yang ia rasa harus Eren ketahui tentang dosanya.

"Eren, aku adalah orang yang telah menghabisi banyak nyawa di tempat kelahiranmu dan menyapu bersih puri kediamanmu. Pria yang memintaku mengingat namanya sebelum kubunuh ialah Grisha Ignis Jeager. Benar seperti katanya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang harus kulindungi pada akhirnya," Rivaille berbisik pelan di telinga Eren—ia ingin agar pengakuan ini hanya menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan anak lelaki yang tengah ia lindungi. Tak dapat kulukiskan betapa terkejutnya Rivaille ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Eren selanjutnya.

"Ayah mengatakan demikian? Syukurlah," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Baru kali itu, untuk pertama kalinya perasaan bersalah karena telah membunuh menyeruak masuk dalam diri Rivaille. Meski Eren tidak menyalahkannya, ia merasa begitu hina.

"Tidakkah kau membenciku, Eren?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak turun dari rambut anak itu—mengusap pipi seputih boneka keramik milik Eren.

"Sama sekali tidak," Eren menggeleng pelan—sekejap, matanya terpejam sebelum kembali menunjukkan warna seindah batu zamrud itu, "Karena kelahiranku digariskan demikian."

Rivaille kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat. Di usia begitu hijau, Eren ternyata menanggung beban yang hampir sama berat dengan dirinya. Jika sejak kecil ia dipersiapkan untuk kejadian di malam itu—diperhadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kelahirannya membawa pertumpahan darah—wajar jika kelakuannya seperti boneka tanpa jiwa. Sungguh, masa kecil seperti apa yang dilalui anak ini?

Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Ia baru sadar kemudian bahwa Connie dan Hanji sudah berhenti berbicara dan tengah menyimak percakapan mereka.

"Kelahiran yang diramalkan? Jangan-jangan kau.. anak dari klan _Ignis_?" tebakan Connie yang tepat sasaran entah kenapa membuat Rivaille sedikit jengkel. Berurusan dengan informan ternyata memang harus ditambahkan ke dalam salah satu daftar yang harus dicoret dari hidupmu jika kau memiliki kehidupan normal. Ya, tentu karena ia tak masuk hitungan pemilik kehidupan normal, jadi apa boleh buat?

"Klan _Ignis_? Apa itu?" tanya Hanji heran, alisnya tertaut naik. Memang ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Eren—anak itu berbeda dengan anak pada umumnya. Namun, ia tak bisa menerka sedikitpun sebab dari keganjilan yang ia rasakan pada Eren. Hanji bahkan sempat berspekulasi bahwa penyebabnya adalah miskinnya ekspresi di wajah Eren. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa yang membawanya dalam pelarian adalah orang terkuat di _Deus Mortem_. Pasti sedang ada yang salah dengan negara ini.

"Mereka adalah klan yang memperoleh anugerah dewa secara turun temurun. Keturunan klan _Ignis_ mempunyai kepercayaan kuat pada ramalan yang dipercaya sebagai kata-kata dewa dan biasa dilihat oleh peramal mimpi yang hanya ada satu pada setiap generasi. Konon ada sebuah ramalan kuno yang bersifat mutlak dalam klan mereka," jelas Connie seraya mengamat-amati Eren dengan seksama. Ekspresi anak itu sama sekali tak berubah, ia hanya mengangguk—membenarkan informasi yang dijabarkan Connie.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dua objek utama yang menjadi ketertarikanku dapat kutemui sekaligus dalam satu hari. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi!" serunya girang.

"Mau kubuktikan lagi ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Hanji dengan tangan mengepal di udara. Connie langsung meringis ngeri sebelum tawa lepas di ruangan.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah tahu garis besarnya, biar kubayar informasi ini di muka. Sebagai gantinya kau harus memberitahu kami—bagaimanapun caranya—informasi terbaru yang kau dapat mengenai _Deus Mortem_ dan kondisi kerajaan," ujar Rivaille akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabarkan dengan perantaraan burung hantu seperti yang biasa kulakukan dengan Hanji. Di kota ini banyak burung hantu, jadi tak perlu kuatir dicurigai," tukas Connie tenang. Ia sebetulnya tak sabar memperoleh informasi baru yang ada pada dua orang di hadapannya ini. Karena itu tatapannya tak lepas silih berganti di antara mereka.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku takkan bercerita dua kali," Rivaille memberi peringatan sebelum menceritakan garis besar keadaannya.

_"Deus Mortem_ dibentuk sekitar tahun kesepuluh pemerintahan Dot Pixis dan sempat berganti anggota maupun kepemimpinan beberapa kali. Aku adalah komandan terakhir divisi khusus itu. Hal yang membuat aku dan Eren menjadi pelarian adalah karena aku menyelamatkan 'Anak dalam Ramalan' klan _Ignis_ yang seharusnya menjadi target utama genosida di _Ignillum_. Akan sangat membantu jika kau dapat memberitahu isi ramalan itu, karena Eren pun hanya samar mengingatnya. Ramalan itu adalah alasan utama kekhawatiran Dot Pixis akan potensi kudeta besar klan _Ignis_," wajah sang mantan komandan begitu serius—kuat, tegas, tanpa keraguan. Membuat si informan tercengang**—**takjub.

"Kudengar komandan terakhir itu komandan terkuat dalam sejarah _Deus Mortem_. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan! Selain itu… kudeta dan genosida? Tetnyata negara ini lebih kacau dari yang kukira," kata Connie seraya menggelengkan kepala, ia menatap Eren sebelum tersenyum pahit, "Maaf karena membuatmu mengingat hal mengerikan, dan lagi... aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang ramalan itu."

Eren hanya menggeleng, sedangkan Rivaille menghela nafas berat. Hanji pun sama gerahnya dengan suasana kelam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan usai penjelasan Rivaille. Ternyata satu informasi tentang kerajaan saja sudah membeberkan fakta yang cukup rumit.

"Akan tetapi…," Connie berusaha menghibur ketiga tamunya yang penat akibat suasana berat yang menyelimuti ruangan, "Informasi…, hanya itu kepingan kecil yang dapat kita kumpulkan untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Tanpanya kita akan kehilangan arah dan mungkin akan lebih dekat dengan kematian. Karena itu hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan untuk melindungi kalian."

Hanji menepuk pelan punggung pemuda bermarga Springer itu. Ia tahu Connie hanya tinggal dengan neneknya di kota ini. Mungkin agak tepat jika dikatakan bahwa mereka semua yang duduk di ruangan itu berbagi beban yang hampir senada meski berbeda bobot.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucap Eren sambil tersenyum kecil, "Semoga dewa membalas kebaikanmu."

Connie balas tersenyum. Ia tahu rasa iba atau simpati dapat membuat orang lain merasa tersinggung, oleh karena itu empatilah yang ia pilih sebagai respon. Lagi pula mereka berbagi penderitaan yang mirip.

"Rasanya seperti bertemu rekan senasib," kata Connie sambil tertawa canggung, sebelum beranjak untuk mengacak rambut Eren, "Yang pasti kau harus kuat, Eren! Kau boleh menangis jika perlu, tetapi teruslah bangkit dan melangkah maju."

"Wow! Bisa berkata-kata bagus juga rupanya! Dua kali untuk hari ini," Hanji menyikut pinggang Connie yang kini mengaduh. Mereka masih bercengkrama sebelum memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan rencana perjalanan selanjutnya.

**.**

**02.44 p.m. – The Gate of Han-gardian**

**.**

"Kenapa diantara semua kota kita harus memeriksa kota yang penuh sesak seperti ini?" gerutu Jean pada Marco yang menjadi _partner_ misinya kali itu. Irvin masih berusaha mencari cara menyelamatkan sang komandan terkuat, karenanya mereka mengadakan penyelidikan diam-diam seraya menahan informasi tentang Rivaille.

"Entahlah, yang pasti hanya kita yang ditugaskan bersama karena tempat ini ramai, Jean," ucap Marco menenangkan. Baik dirinya maupun Jean sama-sama enggan berdesakkan dengan banyak orang kalau bukan untuk mengembalikan posisi komandan pada orang yang paling mereka hargai itu.

"Kuharap kita segera dapat menemukan komandan Rivaille," gumam Marco sambil menyelinap lihai di antara kerumunan manusia, diikuti Jean di belakangnya, "Kemungkinan besar mereka melarikan diri ke wilayah-wilayah otonom seperti ini memang tinggi."

Sekelebat, Jean melihat sosok yang familiar baginya berjalan dengan tangan tertaut pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecokelatan. Tak salah lagi, itu Rivaille dan target utama mereka. Keduanya ada di kota ini.

"Kau tak usah bilang begitu, kurasa aku telah menemukan mereka," ucap Jean dengan senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya, "Ayo Marco!"

Jean menarik lengan _partner_-nya untuk menyisir arus manusia ke arah barat daya. Ia kejar dua sosok itu dengan langkah cepat setengah berlari. Darahnya terasa menggebu ketika hanya tersisa sekian detik sampai ia dapat mengetahui dengan persis alasan komandan mereka berkhianat.

"Ketemu!" seru Jean tatkala ia menepuk bahu milik sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

fugacior, **Hero Yui, **zuura-zu, **widi orihara, **Verucca lucifer, **Ms MichiMichiyo, **KazuFuyuki, **dame dame no ko dame ku chan, **luffy niar, **Azure'czar, **Kunougi Haruka

**and all silent readers :)**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Haru : **Yo! Haru is here! Kembali dengan _update_ chapter 3 bersama Yuki. Maaf untuk _cliff hanger-_nya karena cerita ini sudah cukup panjang untuk satu chapter dan mari bersyukur karena saya dan Yuki tetap bisa _update_ meski sudah sibuk dengan jadwal perkuliahan, hoho~ Kalo Anda nunggu lama di chapter ganjil, maaf. Artinya saya lagi gak diijinin nyentuh ff sama kampus tercinta. *ditimpuk* Bagi yang berharap ini ada adegan nganu silahkan tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, bagi yang mau asem… silahkan berdoa supaya saya dan Yuki cukup nista untuk bikin lemon underage *orz* Saa, kalau berkenan silahkan review sebagai penyemangat, hehe.

**Yuki : **yang perlu didoakan supaya cukup nista untuk lemon underage sih sebenernya cuma saya. Papi saya itu butuhnya dirayu kok~ *dipelototin papi* Soalnya yang bisa diandalkan untuk lemon itu dia… saya sih bagian skinship ajah~ chapter 3 ini bisa update lebih cepat, ini masalahnya di saya yang disiksa kerjaan dan jadwal dosen yang masih labil jadi editannya delay dah… maafkan aku...

**Balasan Review untuk Azure'czar :**

Ah! Ini dia reviewer kami yang bikin para author gemes mau bales reviewnya tapi gak berdaya karena tulisannya one-shot. Terima kasih, Zura, sudah membaca karya-karya kami. Masalah nyerempet ga usah khawatir mengingat saya (Haru) berperan serta dalam pembuatan fanfic ini… *nista*, lagian Yuki juga sepertinya sudah tertular *lirik Yuki*. Masalah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, kita simpan dulu untuk chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya. ^^

Sign,

-Haru and Yuki-


	4. The Chaser

**GENOCIDE**

_by Shigure __**Haruki **__& Keikoku __**Yuki **_(a collaboration fic)

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M** for _hard plot _and _gore _**| Multi-chapters |**

Maybe OC, OOC, typos, and other faults

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

**Chapter IV : The Chaser**

**_._**

"_Aku pun ingin melindungi Rivaille sebagaimana Rivaille melindungiku…"_

**.**

**02.44 p.m. – The Gate of Han-Gardian**

**.**

"Ketemu!"

Seruan penuh keyakinan itu diserukan oleh Jean sembari menepuk sosok berambut sewarna jelaga di depannya. Ia merasa puas sekali mampu menemukan sosok yang memang tengah ia cari-cari dalam waktu singkat. Terlebih ini Han-Gardian—kota dagang besar di mana banyak manusia-manusia multiras berlalu lalang dan menyulitkan sebuah proses bertajuk 'pencarian orang'. Pastilah keberutungan besar yang membuatnya mampu menemukan orang yang tengah ia cari dalam waktu yang terbilang relatif singkat.

"Eh?"

Oh, mungkin Jean tidak seberuntung itu. Setidaknya rekasi kaget nan amatiran itu bukan yang diharapkan seorang Jean Kirschtein dari komandan—ralat, mantan komandan—_Deus Mortem_, organisasi yang membawahi sekumpulan _assassin_ kompeten berdikasi tinggi; reputasi ini hanya di dunia belakang tentunya.

Sosok pendek yang sebelumnya dikagetkan Jean kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa gerangan yang sudah menyapanya dengan suara kencang dan menganggetkannya. Dan Jean terpaksa menelan kecewa ketika mendapati fakta bahwa sosok di depannya bukan sang mantan pemimpin yang ia cari-cari melainkan sesosok pria biasa dengan perawakan yang—tak dipungkiri—sedikit menyerupai Rivaille; dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dan helaian-helaian hitam pendek di kepala. Begitupun anak di sisinya yang ternyata hanya anak kecil biasa yang tampak sama kagetnya dengan pria yang baru saja ditegur oleh Jean tersebut.

Pria di hadapan Jean menatap salah satu anggota _Deus Mortem_ tersebut dengan tatapan heran, begitu pula anak kecil berambut coklat di sisinya—yang diduga Marco adalah anak dari pria tersebut. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Maaf, kami salah orang…" Marco yang segera mendukung Jean—yang tengah terdiam karena kecewa sudah salah mengenali orang—cepat-cepat menarik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Sepertinya teriakan lantang Jean sebelumnya cukup menarik perhatian. Sekalipun Han-Gardian dipenuhi banyak orang—baik pedagang maupun pembeli—yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, hal tersebut tentunya tidak berarti keributan skala kecil seperti yang diciptakan Jean barusan dapat luput begitu saja dari perhatian masyarakat. Sebaliknya, sebagai tempat di mana nyaris apapun diperdagangkan—termasuk informasi—Han-Gardian dipenuhi banyak pedangang-pedagang penuh selidik dan lihai dalam membaca situasi. Kadang suatu momen tak terduga bisa mendatangkan keuntungan, begitulah logika para penduduk Han-Gardian.

Menjauh sedikit dari tengah keramaian, Marco tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberi sedikit nasihat—berbumbu ceramah singkat—untuk sang sahabat yang dinilainya kurang hati-hati. Bukannya dia tidak mengerti perasaan Jean yang sepertinya masih belum percaya bahwa komandan mereka kemungkinan berkhianat, hanya saja Marco yang pada dasarnya memiliki pembawaan lebih tenang dan dewasa bisa menyikapi hal-hal yang terjadi baru-baru ini dengan lebih rasional. Lagipula, jika mereka menimbulkan terlalu banyak keributan saat mencari Rivaille, ada kemungkinan komandan mereka—yang dicurigai berada di bawah pengaruh sang anak dalam ramalan—bisa melarikan diri dari mereka lagi.

"Aku mengerti kau belum bisa menerima adanya kemungkinan komandan mengkhianati kita, Jean. Tapi kau tetap harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin," ucap Marco disertai helaan nafas panjang. Dia juga lelah dengan semua ini. Biasanya tugas _Deus Mortem_ pun sudah cukup membuatnya letih lahir batin—Marco bukan tipe yang membunuh karena suka macam Reiner, semua murni dedikasi pada organisasi yang sudah memberinya pekerjaan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku tahu, Marco. Tadi aku hanya salah lihat," kilah Jean berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika Marco sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa nasihatnya akan panjang, Jean hanya bisa berusaha mengalihkan topik agar salah satu anggota _Deus Mortem_ yang berhati lembut itu tidak usah memulai sama sekali.

"Kita selesai menyisir daerah barat daya. Sekarang hendak kemana lagi kita?" tanya Jean lagi di sela-sela usaha kerasnya mencegah ceramah panjang dan lebar meluncur keluar dari bibir sahabat dekatnya itu.

Marco mengeluarkan peta yang sudah dilipat-lipat menjadi ukuran yang pas untuk dimasukkan ke kantung serba guna yang diikatkan ke samping paha kanannya dengan sebuah belt kecil yang didesain sedemikian rupa. Dibukanya lipatan-lipatan peta itu sehingga membentanglah di hadapannya dan Jean sebuah peta berukuran sekitar 40 cm x 30 cm yang sedikit kumal—peta dari Han-Gardian.

"Kita coba ke Timur saja. Di sana daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai dibandingkan sisi Barat Daya kota. Kurasa jika memang komandan ada di sini, dia akan memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dikunjungi orang agar dia tidak mudah ditemukan."

"Aku bingung dengan logikamu yang berputar-putar, Marco. Tadi kau menyarankan kita mencari ke tempat yang ramai karena seorang pelarian akan lebih mudah menyembunyikan diri di dalam kerumunan. Kenapa sekarang berganti haluan? Tidakkah lebih baik kita ke daerah pusat kota?" tanya si surai kelabu kecoklatan sambil menunjuk daerah pusat kota di peta dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tahu, Jean. Tapi kurasa… karena kita sedang mencari komandan, tak ada salahnya memutar balik logika yang umum. Komandan sudah hafal mati cara kerja melacak seorang pelarian. Kurasa ia akan menghindari pola pikir seperti pelarian pada umumnya."

**.**

**03.10 p.m. – The East Side of Han-Gardian.**

**.**

Di sisi timur kota—yang sebetulnya sudah cukup dekat dengan posisi mereka berdua—tanpa mereka ketahui, tiga sosok keluar dari rumah sederhana dengan papan bertuliskan 'penjahit Springer'. Ketiganya tidak merasakan adanya bahaya mengancam—setidaknya belum. Salah satu fakta yang tak terelakan adalah bahwa Rivaille dan Hanji sangat terlatih untuk mendeteksi keberadaan yang dirasa mengancam.

"Yo! Sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu, Connie!" seru Hanji ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabatnya yang bertubuh pendek dan tengah melambai balik padanya dengan satu tangan lain bertolak di pinggang.

"Yah, semoga di 'lain waktu' nanti itu kau masih tetap hidup, Hanji!" seru Connie sambil mendengus geli sendiri terhadap kata-katanya.

Rivaille yang tengah menarik tali kekang Elm yang sebelumnya diikatannya di tiang-tiang depan rumah Connie dan membimbing kuda hitam yang ia bawa semenjak pelariannya dari _Ignillum_ itu sedikit banyak jadi tertarik dengan maksud di balik kata-kata Connie. Orang lain mungkin hanya akan menganggap Connie berkelakar semata ketika penjahit bermarga Springer itu mengatakan hal demikian pada Hanji. Namun Connie bukan sembarang penjahit, dia penjual informasi dan Rivaille kini mengetahui itu. Dan bagi seorang penjual informasi, mengeluarkan kata-kata demikian tentunya didasari oleh suatu motif yang kuat.

Memang bukan hanya itu saja alasannya, pada dasarnya karakter 'penuh curiga' dan 'hati-hati' sudah melekat begitu kuat pada diri sang mantan komandan _Deus Mortem_ tersebut—sampai rasanya sifat tersebut dan Rivaille bisa dianalogikan sudah seperti karat dengan besi.

Eren sendiri tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan Connie ataupun Hanji. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah Rivaille saja dengan sorot mata yang kembali menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan. Ah, ya, mereka kini kembali ke tengah kota yang sibuk dengan segala aktivitas negosiasi dan transaksi. Rivaille merasa Eren masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang kelewat ramai. Sedari tadi pandangannya memberi isyarat pada Rivaille bahwa anak itu tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya—takut terpisah. Mungkin anak lelaki berbijih mata hijau kebiruan itu sedikit terlalu paranoid, akan tetapi mengingat saat ini ia hanya memiliki Rivaille seorang sebagai tempat bersandar, rasanya ketakutannya cukup beralasan.

"Ayo, Sawney! Jangan sampai ketinggalan dengan Elm dan Rivaille…" Hanji menepuk-nepuk punggung kuda bersurai coklat tua miliknya dengan lembut. "Eren, awas jangan terlalu dekat jalannya dengan Sawney. Dia suka menganggu orang baru yang belum ia kenal baik…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Eren sambil melemparkan seulas senyum tipis pada Hanji sebelum tangannya terangkat lagi dan mengusap sisi samping kuda coklat milik si wanita eksentrik tersebut. "Kita sudah berteman kan ya, Sawney?"

Lenguhan pelan pertanda bahwa Sawney mengakui Eren sebagai salah satu dari sedikit orang yang boleh menyentuhnya bebas, membuat Hanji selaku pemilik Sawney sendiri keheranan. Sejak kapan Sawney-nya bisa secepat itu akrab dengan orang lain? Minus Rivaille yang sejak awal tidak berani diganggu oleh kuda bertingkah agak angkuh itu karena dirinya seolah mengalungkan plat nama bertuliskan 'bahaya besar bagi mahkluk herbivora'.

Rivaille sendiri hanya terdiam dan menyimpan semua perkara tersebut dalam hatinya saja. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Eren, saat mereka berdua menunggangi Elm, dan tak lupa kejadian di hutan sebelum mereka menemukan telaga bening yang sempat menjadi area istirahatnya dengan Eren untuk sesaat, Rivaille sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan cara Eren berinteraksi dengan binatang. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Eren sendiri lain waktu.

Entah mengapa saat ini, di dalam diri Rivaille, timbul firasat yang tak mengenakan dan desakan untuk segera menjauh dari kota ini sesegera mungkin.

"Tadi itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Rivaille pada Hanji saat keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Eren sendiri berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan dengan setia mengenggam tangan Rivaille erat-erat, merapatkan diri supaya sedikit rasa tak nyamannya berada dalam keramaian bisa terhapus dengan kehadiran ksatria berambut gelap yang hanya miliknya seorang itu di sisinya.

"Yang tadi itu maksudnya yang mana?" Hanji bertanya balik—mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Rivaille yang memang tidak cukup jelas.

"Saat Springer mengatakan 'semoga di lain waktu itu kau masih tetap hidup'…" Rivaille melirik sedikit ke arah Hanji yang masih berekspresi cerah. "Aku tahu dia mengatakan itu bukan tanpa adanya maksud terselubung… Sebenarnya kau buron karena apa? Aku yakin kejahatan yang membuatmu buron tidak sesepele mencuri harta seorang tuan tanah."

"Ah, ya, ya, ya. Aku tak heran kau akan sampai pada kesimpulan tersebut, Rivaille. Jika kau tidak berpikir sampai ke situ aku pasti yakin gelar 'komandan terkuat' _Deus Mortem_ itu sepenuhnya dipengaruhi faktor 'otot' tanpa 'otak'…"

"Cih! Tidak usah berbelit-belit, Hanji. Jawab saja."

Eren menatap ksatrianya dan wanita eksentrik berambut coklat yang diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda itu bergantian. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah mereka berdua bicarakan, tapi berhubung Rivaille tampak sedikit tak sabar dan gusar, Eren jadi merasa cemas. Dieratkannya gengaman tangan mereka yang tengah saling bertaut dan saat ksatrianya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya, Eren hanya memberikan senyum lembutnya yang membuat Rivaille rasanya ingin sekali mengecup pipi mulus dari wajah yang tengah memberinya ekspresi manis tersebut.

Bukan berarti dia sungguhan akan melakukannya. Dia ingat dan sadar betul mereka masih ada di tengah kota dan ada Hanji di sini. Seolah ia rela mendengar Hanji mengatakan kosakata 'pedofilia' untuknya sekali lagi.

"Apa, Eren?"

"Jangan bertengkar dengan Hanji, ya…"

Hanji yang juga mendengar perkataan Eren itu hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala coklat kayu anak lelaki keturunan Ignis itu dengan maklum.

Anak ini… apa benar masih dua belas tahun? Hanji sendiri bertanya-tanya.

Rasanya sekian tahun hidup dipingit hanya di dalam kastil—jika diseuaikan dengan cerita singkat Eren padanya—sudah membuatnya memiliki mental kelewat polos untuk anak lelaki seusianya. Hanji bisa membayangkan betapa repotnya Rivaille berurusan dengan anak dua belas tahun macam Eren. Di satu sisi, anak ini sangat dewasa dan lapang dada untuk menerima semua takdirnya, namun di sisi lain lagi, ia hanya seorang anak yang membutuhkan tempat bersandar dan seseorang yang lebih dewasa untuk membimbingnya dan mengajarinya banyak hal dalam hidup ini.

Rivaille sendiri terpana sesaat mendengar perkataan Eren. Anak ini pastinya sangat memperhatikannya sampai ke detail yang rasanya agak terlalu sepele. Senyum tipis—sangat tipis—terkembang di bibir Rivaille tatkala ia melepaskan topi coklat tua pemberian Eren sebelumnya dan memakaikannya kepada anak itu sembari berkata, "Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Hanji, Eren… tenang saja…"

Tapi rupanya melepaskan topi yang bisa menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya di bawah bayangan paruhnya itu keputusan yang tidak bijak dari seorang Rivaille. Selang beberapa menit setelah ia melepaskan topinya ia samar-samar mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuk telinganya memanggil namanya. Bukan hanya satu suara, melainkan dua.

"Itu dia! Komandan Rivaille!"

Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Rivaille cukup kaget bahwa ia harus kembali dipertemukan dengan dua mantan bawahannya di tempat ini. Ah, ini pasti perintah Irvin—Rivaille sudah bisa menebaknya. Namun melihat fakta bahwa Jean dan Marco berniat menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri penuh semangat—senang sudah menemukan dirinya yang mereka cari-cari—analisa Rivaille, mereka berdua masih belum tahu—atau setidaknya meyakini—bahwa Rivaille sudah berkhianat. Komandan mereka dulu itu kini sudah berpindah ranah menjadi pelindung seorang anak laki-laki yang istimewa—secara harafiah.

Eren yang juga menoleh pada suara-suara yang memanggil nama ksatrianya memicingkan mata memerhatikan dua pria yang jika diperhatikan ternyata memakai seragam sama dengan yang dulu dikenakan Rivaille di balik jubah mereka; seragam kebanggan _Deus Mortem_.

"Teman Rivaille?" tanya Eren dengan nada polos. Menilik ekspresi Jean dan Marco, Eren mengambil kesimpulan bahwa keduanya tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Namun Rivaille tidak sepakat dengan anak lelaki yang kini dilindunginya itu.

Teman? Mungkin, dulu mereka berteman. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dan Rivaille lebih dari sekedar bersedia memutus tali pertemanan yang memang tidak sebegitu kuatnya antara dirinya dan dua orang mantan bawahannya itu demi melindungi Eren seorang.

Heh, bukannya dia menuduh. Tapi Rivaille tahu jelas sekali bahwa sekalipun mungkin Jean dan Marco senang menemukan dirinya, mereka pasti tidak akan suka mendapati Eren ada di sisinya.

"Cih!" Rivaille berdecih pelan sebelum satu tangannya melingkari pinggang Eren erat-erat layaknya membawa sebuah benda saja—sejenak tak menghiraukan pekik kekagetan Eren akan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Topi Eren jatuh tapi dia dan juga Rivaille tidak lagi peduli akan hal itu.

"Woah!" Eren yang seketika terangkat dari tanah tempatnya berpijak dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan mirip melayang—hanya dengan tangan Rivaille yang melingkari pinggangnya—segera meremas erat baju Rivaille yang sedetik kemudian sudah berpindah ke atas kuda dan mendudukan Eren di depannya lalu memerangkap anak itu dengan dua tangannya.

Hanji yang memang memiliki refleks bagus segera mengikuti Rivaille sekalipun dia belum mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia segera menaiki tunggangannya—Sawney—dan menyusul Rivaille yang sudah mulai memacu kudanya cepat tanpa peduli bahwa saat itu ia tengah melesat ke arah pusat kota sebelum pastinya menuju gerbang keluar Han-Gardian.

Langkah-langkah secepat angin dari Elm, ditambah Sawney, cukup membuat penduduk Han-Gardian terkaget-kaget. Siapa yang mengira ada orang yang cukup gila untuk berkuda dengan kecepatan mendekati maksimum di kota yang ramai seperti ini?

Oh, ya, penduduk Han-Gardian tentunya tidak tahu bahwa yang tengah melakukan hal tersebut adalah Rivaille—mantan komandan terkuat _Deus Mortem_ yang kini tak punya prioritas selain menjaga anak bermata hijau dalam dekapannya selamat.

"Ri-Rivaille?" Eren memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Rivaille erat-erat. Rivaille hanya perlu satu tangan untuk mengendalikan tali kekang kudanya. Yah sehebat itulah kemampuannya dalam berkuda dan ia mensyukuri keahliannya itu karena kini satu tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk memastikan Eren tetap dalam perlindungannya.

"Jangan bicara, Eren. Nanti lidahmu bisa tergigit…" ucap Rivaille dengan nada datar. Dibenahinya posisi Eren sehingga anak itu kini dapat menatap ke depan dengan jelas. "Aku akan menjagamu. Percayalah."

Satu anggukan pelan dari Eren dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Rivaille semakin bersemangat memacu kudanya.

Makian beberapa pedagang juga pejalan kaki yang terpaksa menjatuhkan diri ke pinggiran jalan guna menghindari tabrakan dengan kuda hitam milik klan Ignis—yang terlatih untuk melesat mengikuti perintah tuannya tanpa peduli rintangan yang menghadang—mengiringi pelarian Rivaille. Hanji sendiri dengan tenang-tenang saja—bukan berarti dia mengurangi kecepatannya—mengikuti Rivaille dengan medan yang lebih lapang karena sudah dibereskan terlebih dahulu oleh Rivaille yang berkuda dengan gagah di depannya.

"Hei! ORANG GILAAA!"

"PAKAI MATAMU! INI DI TENGAH KOTA!"

"DAGANGANKU! OH, BRENGSEK SEKALI!"

Rivaille sendiri menulikan telinganya terhadap caci maki yang dilemparkan untuknya. Siapa peduli dengan barang dagangan yang terguling di jalan dan luka-luka lecet sedikit dari para pejalan kaki yang tunggang langgang menghindarinya di saat ia tahu bahwa prioritas utama saat ini adalah menjauhkan Eren-nya dari para mantan koleganya?

"JEAN! MEREKA KABUR!" Marco berteriak panik sambil lekas-lekas berlari. Naif memang. Apa dikiranya larinya yang walau terhitung cepat itu mampu membuatnya menyejajari Rivaille dan Hanji yang menunggang kuda-kuda gagah yang tak diragukan kecepatannya?

Rivaille dan Hanji semakin jauh di depan. Jalanan dipenuhi kebisingan yang semakin menggelegar. Suara derap kaki kuda, barang-barang dagangan yang berjatuhan dari meja-meja dan hancur terinjak-injak entah oleh binatang berkaki empat yang berlari cepat tersebut ataupun oleh orang-orang lain yang sibuk menghindari tabrakan, dan juga suara caci maki semakin ribut—membaur menjadi satu dengan tidak koheren.

Jean sendiri berdecih pelan. Sial sekali. Tahu keadaan akan begini, tadi dia dan Marco tidak usah menitipkan kuda mereka di penitipan tunggangan di dekat gerbang Han-Gardian. Pertimbangan utama mereka memang kepraktisan karena berjalan di tengah keramaian sambil membimbing kuda-kuda mereka tentunya akan sangat merepotkan.

Dengan serampangan, tidak peduli dirinya akan dikatakan mencuri, Jean menarik dua tali kekang kuda yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir sebuah kios. Pasangan kakek nenek tua yang merupakan pemilik kios tampak kaget dengan pergerakan cepat Jean yang segera melompat menaiki kuda milik mereka.

"PENCURIII!"

"AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN NANTI!" seru Jean sambil kemudian mendekati Marco dengan sambil menarik tali kekang kuda yang satunya lagi.

Marco, yang sesaat sebelumnya masih kehabisan nafas akibat mencoba berlari, segera dengan lincah ikut melompat dan menduduki pelana kuda yang dicuri—ralat, dipinjam—Jean tanpa izin tersebut. Keduanya memacu kuda mereka secepat mungkin agar tak perlu kehilangan jejak para pelarian yang sedang mereka kejar.

Derap kaki dan ringkikan kuda yang berisik sekali lagi mengisi kota Han-Gardian yang biasanya hanya ramai diisi celoteh yang mengemban misi bernama negosiasi. Debu jalanan berterbangan meninggalkan jejak sunyi di udara setelah kuda-kuda tunggangan berlari menjauh mengikuti perintah sang pengendara untuk mengejar orang-orang yang sudah lebih dahulu membuat kekacauan.

Sekalipun Rivaille, Eren, dan Hanji melesat duluan, ternyata mudah saja menelusuri jejak mereka. Karena tujuan akhirnya sudah pasti pintu gerbang utama untuk keluar dari kota ini, Marco dan Jean hanya perlu konsentrasi mencari rute tercepat menuju pintu gerbang kota.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang Han-Gardian, Jean dapat melihat Rivaille dan Hanji sudah keluar dan nyaris memasuki hutan. Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan dari seorang pria paruh baya yang bekerja di penitipan tunggangan, Jean dan Marco melesat keluar kota dagang besar tersebut untuk mensejajari Rivaille.

"KOMANDAN! TUNGGU!"

"KOMANDAN RIVAILLE!"

Rivaille yang mendengar teriakan dari Jean dan Marco tidak sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya sementara Eren yang duduk di depannya semakin khawatir. Dia tidak mengerti ada apa. Tapi melihat betapa seriusnya ekspresi Rivaille, Eren tak kuasa menahan rasa khawatir untuk tidak merambati hatinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? Kenapa Rivaille menghindari dua pria lain yang tengah memanggil namanya tersebut padahal mereka tidak terlihat membahayakan?

Hanji melirik sedikit ke balik punggungnya untuk kemudian berujar cukup keras agar dapat didengar oleh Rivaille. "Mantan bawahanmu, komandan?"

"Cih! Kalau sudah tahu diamlah, Hanji!" Rivaille berkata tanpa memelankan laju lari kudanya.

Merasa sulit mengejar jika mereka tetap mempertahankan formasi satu garis lurus seperti ini, Jean memberi isyarat pada Marco untuk berputar sedikit memasuki hutan. Menyergap dari depan tentunya akan lebih efektif untuk menghentikan mantan komandan mereka yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti dan memberi penjelasan kecuali beliau dipaksa. Dan, oh ya, demi kepentingan bersama, mereka mau tidak mau harus mendesak komandan mereka itu untuk membeberkan semua hal yang membuatnya nekat meninggalkan organisasi mereka.

Jean memacu kudanya semakin cepat, Marco mengikuti di belakangnya. Keduanya menghentakan tali kekang kuda mereka untuk melewati semak-semak yang menghadang di depan mereka. Dengan cekatan dan begitu ahlinya mereka membawa tunggangan mereka melompati semak-semak, akar-akar pohon besar yang merintangi, dan batu-batu rendah berkali-kali. Mereka hampir menyejajari Rivaille! Tinggal sedikit lagi!

"Oh, oh, oh… Mantan bawahanmu tangguh juga Rivaille…" Hanji berkomentar sambil tersenyum tipis. Sinting memang. Di tengah kekacauan seperti ini, wanita itu malah tersenyum seolah dirinya sedang disuguhkan tontonan menarik.

Dari balik kacamatanya ia mampu melihat bahwa di sisi kanan rute yang digunakannya dan Rivaille, Marco dan Jean tengah berusaha mendahului mereka dan mencari kesempatan menghadang.

Dan kesempatan itu memang datang.

**.**

**04.04 p.m. – The Savannah of Stohee**

**.**

Setelah menembus pepohonan dan semak yang menghadang, keempat kuda itu mencapai sabana luas yang merupakan perbatasan dari kota Han-Gardian—Sabana Stohee. Padang rumput hijau membentang luas di hadapan mereka. Begitu luasnya sehingga batas horizon dimana langit mulai menunjukan tanda sang petang akan menjemput terlihat jelas. Gunung-gunung tinggi di kejauhan terlihat sedikit berkabut. Pemandangan tersebut sebetulnya terlalu fenomenal untuk dilewatkan tapi persetan dengan pemandangan indah disaat kritis seperti ini.

Jean mengarahkan kudanya ke semakin ke pinggir—mendekati Rivaille—dan begitu momennya tepat ia segera berputar untuk menghadang Rivaille sehingga kini ia dan mantan pimpinannya itu berhadap-hadapan. Langkah Elm terhenti ketika kuda hitam tersebut mengangkat dua kaki depannya karena kaget. Syukurlah Rivaille masih dapat mengendalikannya sekalipun hanya satu tangan yang memegang tali kekang kudanya.

Hanji juga menarik tali kekang Sawney secara spontan ketika pria raven di depannya terhenti langkahnya.

"Komandan!" Jean berteriak frsutasi. "Apa yang anda lakukan?"

Jujur saja, Rivaille merasa enggan untuk menjawabnya. Jean Kirschtein jelas tidak akan mengerti jika ia katakan bahwa kini ia dan Eren terikat oleh sesuatu yang lebih kental dari darah dan lebih formal dari sekedar pendelegasian tugas.

Mereka terikat oleh takdir.

Konyol mungkin, bagi Rivaille yang dulu. Tapi kini ia sudah membuktikan bahwa anomali dimana dirinya bersedia penuh untuk terikat dengan orang lain tanpa alasan yang cukup rasional ternyata memang bisa terjadi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Kirschtein…" Rivaille menjawab dengan nada datar. "Menyingkirlah!"

"Komandan! Apa kau melakukan ini dengan sadar?" Marco yang kini sudah bergabung menyusul Jean untuk menghadang Rivaille ikut bersuara. Ia sama tidak percayanya dengan Jean. Jelas sekali Rivaille seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dingin dan angkuh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia berubah seperti yang seharusnya terjadi jika memang berada di bawah pengaruh suatu sihir.

"Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan karena kalian pasti tidak mengerti."

Satu tangan yang sedari tadi melindungi Eren kini terlepas untuk meraih salah satu dari katana kembar yang disampirkan si rambut arang di pinggangnya. Hanji bersiul kecil, tanda bahwa ia jelas sangat tertarik dengan apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan selanjutnya.

Mundur dari sebuah pertarungan—sekalipun yang sulit karena kekuatan lawannya sudah sangat jelas—bukan gaya Jean Kirschtein sama sekali. Sebaliknya, karena saat ini ia kecewa dengan komandan yang pernah menjadi subjek loyalitasnya, pemuda bersurai coklat keabuan itu dengan semangat menarik pedang panjang yang ia sarungkan di pinggangnya.

Keduanya segera terlibat pertarungan sengit. Bunyi logam beradu di udara berkali-kali terdengar. Bukan, bukan bunyi pelan. Melainkan bunyi lantang yang menunjukan seberapa panas pertarungan yang sedang terjadi.

Rivaille menahan serangan langsung tanpa basa-basi dari Jean untuknya dengan kedua tangannya—satu tangan menggengam erat pegangan pedang sementara yang lain menahan di ujung pedang yang lain, di sisi yang tumpul. Sekuat tenaga Rivaille menghalau serangan Jean sehingga pemuda itu dan pedangnya terpelanting mundur. Kedua prajurit berkuda yang pernah bernaung di bawah organisasi yang sama itu kini saling tatap penuh kewaspadaan dengan kuda mereka melangkah dalam formasi seakan memutari lingkaran. Di otak masing-masing, keduanya mensimulasikan cara terbaik yang bisa ditempuh untuk melumpuhkan lawan.

Marco dengan senapan laras panjangnya berniat untuk menyergap Rivaille dari belakang dengan menggunakan laras senjata tersebut dan dengan segera menerjang Rivaille. Namun satu tembakan penuh ancaman membuat kuda Marco meringkik kaget dan segera melompat dengan agak tak tentu arah menjauh dari tempat Rivaille.

Rivaille melirik sedikit ke balik punggungnya untuk melihat Hanji yang ternyata kini sudah mengangkat pistolnya—masih dengan senyum khas setia melekat di wajahnya. Setidaknya Rivaille harus bersyukur yang menjadi kawan seperjalanannya adalah wanita yang cukup berguna di dalam pertarungan.

"Berterimakasihnya nanti saja, Rivaille…" ujar Hanji percaya diri sambil memacu Sawney-nya berlari pelan mendekati Rivaille. Dengan formasi demikian, lebih mudah bagi Hanji menutup akses Marco menuju Rivaille. Lagipula senapan melawan pedang itu agak tidak adil bukan? Tidak peduli seberapa hebat kemampuan berpedang Rivaille. Sebaiknya memang Hanji yang memegang pistol yang menjadi lawan Marco.

Marco memandangi lawannya baik-baik. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah di depannya ini. Kacamata. Rambut coklat diekor kuda. Dan kemampuan membidik target—sekalipun yang sedang bergerak—dengan akurasi tinggi. Ia tahu wanita ini.

Dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik sebelum ia bertanya lantang, "Kau Hanji Zoe? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Perhatian Rivaille sedikit tersita dengan kata-kata Marco. Bagaimana bisa anak buahnya yang satu itu mengenali kawan seperjalanannya ini? Jangan bilang wanita itu ada di dalam daftar buron yang malas sekali dilihat oleh Rivaille sekalipun Irvin sudah menyuruhnya menghafalkan nama-nama buronan yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya—berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat _Deus Mortem_ bentrok dengan kawanan macam itu.

Tapi Jean tidak melewatkan celah itu begitu saja. Ia berlari cepat dengan pedang terhunus pada Rivaille yang segera melawannya sehingga bunyi dua senjata tajam kembali mewarnai udara di sabana yang semula begitu sunyi—hanya terisi suara angin semata.

Hanji sendiri tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk ambil bagian dalam permainan ini. Marco termasuk penembak handal. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara pemuda berwajah polos berbintik-bintik tersebut menggunakan senjata laras panjangnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain memegang tali kekang kuda. Lagipula ia memakai senapan laras panjang, tentunya hanya penembak yang benar-benar ahli yang mampu mempergunakan senjata api tersebut selayaknya menggunakan pistol laras pendek seperti milik Hanji.

Timah panas melubangi tanah sabana seiring dengan kebisingan yang tercipta akibat pertarungan yang tak kalah sengit dari dua ahli senjata api tersebut. Hanji dengan handal menghindari peluru dari Marco dengan memanfaatkan fleksibilitas dan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Dengan brilian, wanita berkacamata itu justru memojokan Marco dengan cara menembakan peluru untuk menggores kaki kuda tunggangan Marco.

Kuda yang tertembak itu meringkik sebelum mengangkat kedua kakinya tinggi—nyaris membuat Marco terjungkal jika ia tidak cukup kuat bertahan.

"OH! HEI!" Marco berusaha menenangkan kudanya yang semakin panik ketika Hanji menembakan satu lagi peluru ke tanah dekat kuda tersebut—sengaja meleset dari kaki lain kuda itu karena memang tujuannya hanya mengancam dan memecahkan konsentrasi lawannya.

Jean sendiri masih menyerang Rivaille yang agak sedikit kewalahan karena sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga Eren sembari mempertahankan diri dari Jean. Wajah Eren pucat pasi—ketakutan jelas terlukis di wajah tersebut dan Rivaille benci itu. Dia benci melihat Eren berekspresi seperti itu.

Melihat celah yang terbuka karena Rivaille tampak sangat melindungi anak yang duduk di depannya di satu kuda yang sama, Jean berganti haluan. Ia mengarahkan serangannya kepada Eren.

Rivaille yang dapat dengan jelas menangkap intensi Jean, segera menghadang pedang pria itu sekali lagi.

"Pegang tali kekang Elm, Eren!" seru Rivaille sebelum satu tangannya yang sebelumnya menyerahkan tali kekang kuda hitam tersebut pada Eren teralih untuk mengambil katana lainnya. Bertarung dengan dua katana memang sudah keahlian mendarah daging untuk Rivaille.

Sementara satu katana dipakainya menahan Jean, satu katana lain terayun bebas ke sisi samping tubuh pria bermarga Kirschtein itu dan sukses menggoreskan luka panjang yang sayangnya tidak terlalu dalam untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Jean bersyukur gerak refleksnya cukup bagus untuk membantunya menghindari serangan Rivaille tersebut sehingga akibat pada tubuhnya tidak terlalu fatal sekalipun benda tajam itu sempat menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Kirschtein. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!"

"Tidak, sampai aku mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai ini semua!"

Dua pria yang sama-sama keras kepala itu berduel lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun dengan dua katana dan dalam posisi sulit karena sedang berada di atas kuda, Rivaille berada dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan. Apalagi kini target Jean sudah beralih ke Eren.

Celah yang terbuka dalam suatu pertarungan memang membahayakan, tidak peduli sekecil apapun celah itu. Jean berhasil mendesak Rivaille sampai akhirnya pria raven itu harus menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng melindungi Eren.

Kepala Eren terasa berputar. Semua terjadi dalam tempo sangat cepat. Pedang terhunus ke arahnya dan Rivaille yang terlambat bereaksi tak punya pilihan lain selain mengkover tubuh mungil dalam perlindungannya itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Luka sayatan besar kini melintang di bahu Rivaille—hasil kerja seorang Jean Kirschtein.

"RIVAILLE!"

Eren memekik khawatir—teriakan pertama yang pernah didengar Rivaille meluncur dari bibir pucat itu. Perih menggerayangi bahu Rivaille. Darahnya membasahi garmen baru yang ia kenakan sebagai ganti seragam _Deus Mortem-_nya.

"Anda jadi lembek komandan…" Jean berujar pelan—matanya menatap Rivaille dengan kekecewaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Hanji sendiri merasa bahwa posisi Rivaille yang lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Eren dibanding dirinya sendiri itu sangat tidak menguntungkan. Andai Eren seperti dirinya yang mampu mempertahankan diri sendiri…

Kuda Jean yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah sebelumnya kini kembali terpacu maju—mendekati Rivaille dan Eren. Oh, sial!

"BERHENTI!" teriakan Eren membahana sementara kini satu tangan kecil itu dengan mantap memegang tali kekang Elm dan yang satunya lagi terangkat memberi gestur untuk mendukung perintahnya pada kuda tunggangan Jean.

Semua seperti sihir. Kuda Jean secara otomatis mengabaikan perintah Jean untuk maju dan melambatkan langkahnya sebelum berhenti sama sekali. Empat prajurit berkuda di arena pertarungan tersebut tercengang kaget. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Hei!" Jean memacu tali kekang kudanya lagi, memberi perintah untuk maju. Akan tetapi jangankan maju, kuda itu bergeming pun tidak.

Eren menepuk Elm pelan dan memberi kuda hitam itu isyarat untuk maju beberapa langkah lagi, kini ia menghadap ke arah Marco dan Hanji.

"Jangan bergerak!" Eren memberi perintah sembari menatap ke arah kuda tunggangan Marco yang bereaksi sama seperti Jean—patuh tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hanji dan Rivaille menatap Eren heran sementara kini Jean dan Marco sibuk berusaha mengendalikan kuda mereka seperti sebelumnya. Mata hijau Eren yang biasanya tampak sendu kini menatap penuh kemarahan pada dua pengejar tersebut bergantian—terutama pada Jean.

"Kalian menjauhlah dari sini!" perintah Eren sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan berhenti sebelum kalian kembali ke kota sebelumnya!"

Dan Jean maupun Marco yang tak sempat turun dari tunggangan mereka kini hanya bisa sekuat tenaga mempertahankan keseimbangan supaya tidak terjatuh dari punggung kedua kuda yang kini berlari liar kembali ke arah datangnya mereka—hutan kecil yang membatasi sabana Stohee dan Han-Gardian.

Hanji menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang aneh—pandangan yang mengisyaratkan bagaimana keheranan dan kekaguman berbaur menjadi satu. "WOW! Apa itu tadi?"

"Eren…?" Rivaille melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada anak di depannya ini. Eren masih tampak marah namun ekspresinya saat kembali berhadapan dengan Rivaille kembali melembut sedikit.

"Maaf. Seharusnya sejak awal kulakukan itu. Rivaille tidak perlu terluka…" ujar Eren dengan tatapan seolah ia yang merasakan sakit Rivaille. "Maaf…"

"Bukan salahmu, Eren. Tugasku melindungimu…." Balas si raven. "Bukan salahmu sama sekali…"

"Tapi…" Eren menatap kedua bola obsidian yang bersinar keperakan milik Rivaille. "Aku pun ingin melindungi Rivaille sebagaimana Rivaille melindungiku…"

Rivaille tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Eren. Rasa nyaman dan kehangatan—yang ia tidak tahu bisa ia rasakan—menjamah sanubarinya.

"WOW! Eren! Kau seolah bisa bicara dengan dua kuda tadi!" Hanji memotong pembicaraan. Ia memacu kudanya mendekati Rivaille dan Eren untuk memberikan anak lelaki itu usapan di kepala yang berakhir dengan berantakannya helai-helai coklat lembut miliknya.

Eren hanya tersenyum lemah. "Aku dapat memahami mereka dan membuat mereka memahamiku, Hanji. Tapi aku gagal melindungi Rivaille tadi…"

"Tidak, Eren!" potong Rivaille. "Kita bertiga bisa selamat seperti ini karenamu. Tidak ada yang perlu dipersoalkan di sini…"

"Betul sekali! Nah, Rivaille. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk merawat lukamu. Bersyukurlah aku cukup ahli dalam pertolongan pertama."

Rivaille menangguk—malas mendebat Hanji untuk hal sepele. Dan ia akui, ia memang harus merawat lukanya sesegera mungkin. Jangan sampai luka sepele ini mempengaruhi kemampuan berpedangnya. Siapa yang menjamin ia tak akan bertemu mantan kawannya yang lain dalam waktu dekat?

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa ada anak buahku yang mengenalimu, Hanji?" tanya Rivaille di sela-sela waktu mereka berkuda.

"Hm. Tampaknya bawahanmu ada yang cukup rajin mempelajari buku pedoman buronan, Rivaille…" Hanji tertawa kecil dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Tidak seperti komandannya…"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berbelit-belit."

"Baik, baik. Ah, kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran…" Hanji tersenyum lebar. "Aku mantan anggota _Deus Mortem_ juga. Satu angkatan di atasmu, tidak heran kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal. Kalau kau tanya apa kesalahanku, mungkin kesalahanku adalah… berkhianat pada raja dan menolak melanjutkan peran sebagai mesin pembunuh baginya."

Rivaille menatapnya tak percaya dan Hanji melanjutkan, "Aku tidak keberatan menceritakan sisanya nanti. Sekarang kita benar-benar harus mencari tempat istirahat, Rivaille… Matahari sudah semakin condong ke Barat."

Ketiganya segera berkuda semakin jauh ke depan. Sebelum matahari tenggelam jauh dan malam terlukis di langit. Seperti yang sudah Hanji katakan, mereka memang harus segera menemukan tempat peristirahatan malam ini.

Di sabana luas itu mereka dapat melihat bukit-bukit tinggi dan sebuah tebing yang cukup rendah di seberang sana. Tampak ada asap membubung tinggi dan samar-samar terdengar suara pemuda melantukan sebuah lagu.

"Ada orang di sana!" seru Hanji dengan suara berbisik.

Rivaille memicingkan mata. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika mereka bisa menempati gua di kaki tebing tersebut untuk beristirahat malam ini. Masalahnya, siapa yang sudah lebih dahulu menjadi tuan rumah di sana.

"Aku tahu lagu ini…" bisik Eren. Suara merdu yang samar-samar itu memang melagukan sesuatu yang mirip syair-syair lama dan klasik.

.

"_Oh, tanah _Ignillum_ yang kami cintai… _

_Kala bulan merajai langit tinggi…_

_Mengantikan gagah mentari menyindari tanah tercinta..._

_Lahirlah ia, sang terpilih yang kami percaya…"_

_._

"Lagu klan Ignis?" tanya Hanji saat samar-samar pendengarannya mendengar kata '_Ignillum_'.

"Mungkin tidak masalah jika kita mendekat…" ujar Rivaille.

Ia dan Hanji kemudian memacu pelan kuda mereka mendekati gua yang tampak terang karena cahaya api unggun. Bau daging terpanggang yang menggugah selera membelai penciuman mereka.

Namun naïf rasanya jika mengharapkan sambutan hangat dari orang-orang yang tengah berkeliaran di alam bebas—jika bukan pelarian, mereka tentunya orang-orang dengan kepentingan khusus yang membuat mereka harus berada di luar rumah dan berkemah alih-alih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut.

"Siapa?" suara nyaring pemuda yang sebelumnya melagukan syair lama itu berubah tegas dan penuh curiga. Hanji yang sudah turun lebih dahulu dari kudanya mengangkat kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya dan dua orang lain yang mengikuti di belakangnya bukan ancaman.

Gua itu sudah dihuni terlebih dahulu oleh sepasang muda mudi berparas elok. Yang satu seorang gadis muda berambut hitam sebahu yang cukup cantik dengan kulit bagaikan mutiara langka dan yang satunya lagi pemuda pirang dengan mata biru yang bersinar bagai berlian yang memantulkan langit.

"Anu… kami boleh minta izin menumpang di tempat ini?" tanya Hanji polos dengan cengiran lebar.

Tadinya dua muda-mudi itu tentunya akan berkata 'tidak' namun melihat sosok lain yang ikut bersama Hanji dalam tuntunan Rivaille, mereka segera mengubah kata 'tidak' itu menjadi 'iya'.

"Anda?"

Menyadari sepenuhnya siapa yang tengah menyambangi mereka, dua sosok yang baru ditemui Hanji dan Rivaille itu segera mengambil posisi setengah berlutut dengan satu tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami!"

Hanji dan Rivaille menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh tanya. Namun Eren hanya tersenyum kecil—seolah maklum.

"Eh?"

"Tuan Eren Ignis Jeager…"gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat pandangannya untuk melihat sekali lagi sang terpilih dari klan Ignis. "Maaf kami sudah tidak sopan…"

"Nama kalian?" tanya Eren sembari mendekat pada dua sosok yang masih asing di hadapannya itu.

"Mikasa Ignis Ackerman…"

"Armin Ignis Arlert…"

Hanji dan Rivaille bertukar pandang. Rupanya masih ada anggota klan Ignis yang cukup beruntung untuk luput dari pembantaian.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

_elfri, _**Azure'czar**_, widi orihara, _**Kazu Fuyuki**_, Amamiya-Hyakkimaru, _**Nai-sama**_, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, _**Ms MichiMichiyo**_, _

_fugacior, _**Arisu Sakura**_, Harumi Ryosei, _**yuu**

_And all _**silent readers :)**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Yuki_ : *melambaikan tangan ke pembaca* ini sangat menguras tenaga ya… huehue… Semoga mata anda ga pegel bacanya. Saya tahu kok saya bertele-tele sekali dan action bukan keahlian saya, jadi yah… semoga ini cukup mudah dimengerti *sungkem sama readers* Dan, maafkan daku, pi. Ngedit tulisan banyak begini pasti repot, apalagi anakmu ini pengidap typos kronis *sungkem sama papi* dan karena capek, saya tak mau banyak bicara lagi. Silahkan ke kotak review untuk meluruskan apa yang kiranya belum jelas. Atau ke fesbuk juga boleh. Sekian dan izinkan saya undur diri.*tepar*

_Haru_ : Yak! Terima kasih, Yuki yang udah ngerjain chapter 4 sampe tepar *ngek* Papi bangga sama kamu. Ehem… Kalau Anda menemukan hints Rivaillexxx atau xxxEren di fic ini… Maaf.. Anda tahulah saya ini RiRen garis keras, Yuki juga RiRen cukup keras meski gak sebrutal saya *ngek* Jadi yah *nyengir* taulah. Dan lagi, sepertinya setelah apdet yang ini bakal delay, soalnya bagian chapter 5 saya UTS, bagian chapter 6, Yuki yang UTS. Dan kalian tahulah UTS kampus itu ga kayak sekolah dulu. Kampus sama neraka itu beda tipis *plak* Akhir kata, sabar. Saya ikut undur diri *ngesot pergi*

Balasan Review untuk _guests_ (dibalas oleh Haruki karena Yuki tepar, katanya titip cium buat semua readers):

**Azure'czar **: Nak, boleh minta kontakmu nggak? Kami depresi mau bales reviewmu, haha. Kirim kontaknya ke Fb, twitter, atau email (shigureharuki ), jangan lewat review, kasian privasimu. Hoho. Terima kasih udah suka, dan… soal Lemon *miing* liat nanti *ketawa garing*. Ga niat nimpuk kok, haha, cuma niat gigit *kata Yuki* Ya, kalo buat akun kabarin aja, hahaha *ngek*

**yuu** : Makasih ya udah mengikuti cerita ini, maaf apdetnya lambat dan akan semakin lambat *ditimpuk* Mikasa *nyengir—nunjuk chapter ini*

Review lain silahkan cek PM. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
